Total Drama: Back In Action!
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Season 5 of Total Dram! My version & how I think it should go.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Dram: Back In Action!**

**Chapter1: Mid'evil'**

"Season 5 of Total Dram!" Chris Mclain says loudly as he appers on the screen.

"As you people can see; we're back at the same film lot used in season 2! But not only that," He turns his head towards a bus pulling in. "But everyone from season 4...is playing this season!"

The doors of the bus open.

"So..let's last season's cast: Mike, Zoey, Brick, and Anne Maria!

"Woah! I can't believe that we're on the season 2 film lot!" Zoey says excitedly.

"I know..and I hope at least on of us can win this season."

"Umm, excuse me!" Anne Maria jumps in.

"But this is MY season." Brick rools his eyes at Anne Maria.

"Shhh! Now...let's continue, shall we? Okay..moving on: Dawn, Sam, Dakota, Cameron, and Scott!"

"Beep" Scoot says while in the matchine. Everyone stares at him.

"And last, but not least: Jo, Lightning, B, and Stacie!"

"Ya, my Great, Great, Great, Great, Not So Great Uncle invented the bus, before him everyone-"

"SHUT IT!" Everyone shouts at her.

"Okay, okay, gosh."

* * *

Everyone went to the tent that all meals were served at during season 2. Anne Maria glares at Mike and Zoey, because they were making out.

"Listen up everyone!" Chris shouts as he walks into the room while wearing a knights armor.

"Today and your first challenge is...The midevile times!"

Everyone just doesn't speak, just staring at him...lot's of staring...

"Your challenge...each male must save their princess. And yes, I'll choose who you'll be saving," He takes out a bowl with pieces of paper, each containing their names.

"Dawn will be saved by...B," He pulls out another name.

"Zoey...and...Mike!" The two teens were still making out, and just gives Chris a thunbs up.

"Okay...next we have..Jo and Brick!" Jo glares at Brick.

"Anne Maria and Lightning!" Lightning grouns, Anne Maria hated it.

"Stacie will be with...Scott!" Scott beeps repetedly, but Stacie just goes on and on about how her family, until everyone shouts at her again.

"And Sam will save Cameron!" Everyone, except for their friends, laugh.

"What? But what about Dakota?"

"Not happening Sam. It turns out, since she's still a mutant...SHE get's the roll of the dragon!" Everyone stops laughing.

* * *

***Cofessinal***

**Zoey: **Oh dear! I just hope that Mike will save me!

**Anne Maria: **Okay I hate being with that jock-strap! But wait...he could be usefull, since he does have the brain of a jelly fish!

* * *

"Listen up everybody! All of the girls, even Cam, are lock in each of these towers that are in a circle. In the center is Dakota herself!"

Dakota roars and has a chain around her neck.

"You have to get past Dakota to climb a tower, but remember: You MUST save the girl that you were assinged to. Okay? Oh! And one more thing: The first couple to cross the finish line will become team captions for their team."

All of the guys shakes their heads in agreement, all of the girls could hear them.

"Ready...set...go!"

All of the guys runs over towards the circle of towers, Dakota starts attacking all of them, except for Sam.

Sam climbs a tower. He then reaches the top.

"My dear Cameron...I'm here to-" *PUNCH* Sam comes falling down, Anne Maria walks closer to the window.

"Wrong tower dumb-ass!"

_***FLASH***_

Mike was climbing a tower as well, then when he finally reaches the top, he sees Zoey sitting on a bed.

"Mike!"

"Zoey!"

"Dakota!"

Mike turns around and sees Dakota grabing him, untilZoey gasps and shouts.

"Dakota! If you're really my BFF, then you'll let my boyfriend back on his feet, inside of this tower." She thinks for a moment, then sighs, then gentley places Mike inside of the tower.

"Thanks Dakota," Dakota smiles a little and walks away to fight some more.

"C'mon Mike, let's go!"

"Wait, Zoey!" She turns around with a confussed look.

"We can't,"

"Why?"

"Because if we're the first two to cross the finish line, then we're become team captins..and we won't be on the same team." Zoey sighs then agrees to stay up in the tower for a while.

_***FLASH***_

Lightning was carrying Anne Maria down the tower, and they were arguing.

"Will you stop say 'Sha-bam' & 'Sha-boom' & all that other shit for one's!"

"Sorry girl, but Lightning is NOT gonna take shit from you," He finally get's tierd of climbing down, then jumps.

"Sha-fly, suckers!"

"You damb-ass! No human being can fly!"

"Yes they-" They start falling down.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" *CRASH*

"Y-y-you...ideot!"

"At least I'm no girl...like you..."

_***FLASH***_

"Mike...I'm getting bored..."

"Me too Zoey."

"Let's do something fun."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You wanna make-out?"

"Hell yeah!"

They start making-out on the bed, until Chris came on the inercam.

"THE WINNERS! JO AND BRICK!"

They stop making out and starts climbing down the tower, then races on to the finish line.

_***FLASH***_

Anne Maria and Lightning came in second, Mike and Zoey in third, Sam and Cameron in fourth, Dawn and B in fith, and Scott and Stacie in dead last.

"Awww...but we were doing very well." Stacie says sadly.

"Now Jo and Brick...choose who you want on you're team. Hey! Somebody relise Dakota!"

Dakot comes running over towards them.

"Hmmm...I choose...Mike," Brick says.

"I choose...Lightning,

"Zoey,"

"Scott,"

"Dawn,"

"Sam,"

"Dakota!" Everyone gasps...no surprise, because she's a mutant monster!

"Stacie,"

"Anne Maria."

"Cameron."

Once everyone was in their goup, Chris walks over towads Brick's team.

"Brick, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maria. Your team in called...'Team Drama'!"

"Jo, Lightning, Scott, Sam, Stacie, Cameron. Your team- wait! where's B?" Everyone looks around, then he comes running towards them.

"B...you're on Jo's team. Okay your team name is called... 'The Silver Stars'!"

* * *

It was the time to eleminate someone...both teams were at it.

"Okay..both teams...choose someone to take out, then once I get the votes; I'll throw a Chris Reward at the people who get to stay.

Everyone votes.

"Okay...to the votes,"

"Jo,"

"Brick,"

"Dakota,"

"Stacie,"

"Zoey,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Mike,"

"Cameron,"

"B,"

"Dawn,"

"And now...we have only two contestants left..."

Lightning and Scott was left.

"The last Chris Reward goes to..."

The suspenceful music was playing, everyone was wondering who's going.

"Lightning!"

Everyone cheers as Scott slowly wheels down the red carpet, towards the Lamozine...but it wasn't there.

"Funny story...the lamozine won't get here until tommarrow...so...we brought back the 'Hurl Of Shame', only for tonight."

Scott was lighted up onto the "Hurl Of Shame".

"Any last words Scott?"

"Beep"

"Close enough,"

Scott was canonpolted away from the film lot, leaving a bunch of beeps.

"If you thought that was good. You'll LOVE what will happen next time, right here, on Total..DRama..Back In Acton!"

* * *

**HOPE U LOVE THIS! XD**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cast Away!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Back In Action;"

_***FLASH***_

"Last season's thirteen cast members have arrived here: At the same film lot used in season two. But that's not all... Dakota was used as a dragon in the midevile prince rescuing the princess challenge. The team captions and winners from last week, Jo and Brick, got into teams: 'Team Drama' and 'The Siver Stars'. At the end, Scott was eliminated."

***FLASH***

"Who will win? Who will loose? Who will be- *See's Mike & Zoey making out in his hot tub* In my hot tub! Mike, Zoey..the hot tub is my use only."

No ressponce.

"Hello? Guys? Well..find out right now, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

"Uh? Oh, Sorry Chris..did you say something?" Zoey asked.

* * *

_***THEAM SONG TIME :D***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

The boys were sleeping in their trailer, well...maybe not all of them...

Mike comes walking into the trailer, yawning and scratching his back.

"Hey guys..." He says as he walks over towards his top bunk.

"Hey Mike," Cameron says, getting up.

"Where were you all night?"

"I was crashing with Zoey. Oh, and FYI..everything looks like a huge beach outside."

"What?" Cameron then walks towards the door, then screams.

"This isn't a bach...it's an ISLAND!"

He then starts to panick. The rest of the guys comes outside with their regular cloths on, so did the girls.

"Oh my gosh...where are we?" Anne Maria says in a panicking voice, then a hellacopter flys over them...it was Chris.

"Morning actors can actresses! Ready for todays movie challenege?"

"No!" They all shouted.

"Good...today's movie...the 'Stuck On An Island' film."

They all gasps.

"Your challenge...each team must find a way to get back towards to film lot. First team back wins the challenge, the other team will send someone home tonight. Now...go!"

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Cameron: **If I'm correct..camp should be right back east, so we better get started on a raft as fast as we can.

**Sam: **I sure hop than Dakota will or can be back to normal soon. I miss her old, cute self.

**Stacie: **Ya...Hellacopters were invented by my Great, Great, Great, Gr-

* * *

Team Drama were building a raft, The Silver Stars were doing the same. Dakota comes back to her team with a bunch of trees that she'd found.

"Dakota finds...t-trees."

"Thanks Dakota..."

"Any time BFF." She walks away, Zoey sighs and continues to work on the raft.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Mike asked.

"Yeah..but I just think that Dakota should have not gotton into the mine and got her into a mutant." Mike rubs her back, they smile and lean in to kiss.

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Mike: **Me and Zoey's realationship has been getting a little more..um..."loveable" latley. I just hope nothing will happen to use during this season.

**Zoey: **I love Mike, a lot, but I think that I might wanna take our realationship to the next level.

**Mike & Zoey: ***Making Out*

* * *

Once Team Drama had their raft done, they started drifting it out towards sea. The Silver Stars on the other hand...wern't doing so well.

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE!"

"Sorry," Stacie says annoyed.

"Oh..and my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Gandfather invented raft's, before him, people had to swim around in the water, ya. And my-"

"WE SAID SHUT IT!"

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Stacie: **I think the only reason why they don't want me to talk is because my family is so famous for doing all of that stuff, and their's didn't. Probably jellous of me, ya.

**Jo: **That's it! If we loose..Chatty Stacie is getting the hell out of here!

* * *

Team Drama was still in the waters as they were drifting down the ocean.

"Which way do we go?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know...Dakota, you'll very tall...can you see anything up ahead?" Brick says while pushing the raft some more, with the help of Mike.

"No..not yet."

"Land can't be that far bozo! Try useing some wierd mutant super vision or something." Anne Maria shouts while spraying her hair.

"I can't,"

"Why not?" Zoey wondered.

"I think I might be shrinking."

"What?"

Dakota was shrinking until she was her normal size again, her hair was back to normal, no tail, no anything that has any sign of mutant on it...she was...back to normal.

"M-my face, my hair, my...my...everything is back to the way it is! I'm me again!"

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Dakota: **I was SO scared that I'll be stuck as a mutant for ever...and now...the REAL Dakota is back! I can't wait to see Sam as me agian, it must've been difficault for him to take me.

**Zoey: **oah...I'm so happy for her.

**Brick: **I never thought that can happen with wast. Hmm...I wonder if I can try that.

**Mike: **Amazing..Sam would be very happy.

* * *

Both teams finally reach land...it was a tie!

"What? We lost!" Jo says angerly.

"Relax, relax Silver Stars. As long as both teams made it here at the same time...no elemination for tonight!"

Everbody cheers, and cheers, and cheers...until 'The Silver Star's' raft falls apart.

"Hmmm...it apears that The Silver Star's raft has been destroyed. All well...I'll be seeing 'The Silver Stars' at the elemination celemoney tonight!"

They all groun.

"Ya, my Grea, Great, Great, Great, Great Aunt invented-"

"WE DON'T CARE GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

***Chris Mclain Cerimoney Song Intro***

"Well, well...'The Silver Stars' are the first team to come here first this season...not surpriseing, because of the following: Stacie, to much chatter, not enought partisipation. Lightning, annoying everybody while talking third person all the time. And Cameron..giving the wrong directions while on the raft.

Everybody just stares at Stacie.

"Now..it's vote time! Go!"

Everbody votes for someone.

"Okay, the votes are cast. The following are safe,"

"Jo,"

"Cameron,"

"Sam,"

"Lightning,"

"And now..."

"B!"

"Ohh...not again..." Stacie says sadly, everyone else seemed happy.

"Your out! Stacie's safe!"

"What!" Everybody shouts.

"But B? Why?" Sam asked confussed.

"It says here that B has voted himself off." Everybody stars at him: B closes his eyes and nods his head "Yes", meaning "It's True".

B starts walking towards the "Lamozine", then is taken away.

"Two down, eleven to go! who's next in line? Find out next time on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**It took a while...but here it is. XD**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hunter & The Hunted**

"Last time, on Total Drama Back In Action!"

_***FLASH***_

"The two teams found themselves stuck on an island for the challenege. They then had to race back to the film lot for imunitey, Stacie was annoying her team crazy, and Mike and Zoey was making-out..again. And for a relife, Dakota, who was a giant mutant monster, had transformed back into human. At the eleminaton cerimaony, B had voted himself off, for unknown reasons."

**_*FLASH*_**

"We;re down to the finale eleven, and who's next to go. Find out right now as we test there servial skills..literaly! Right now on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

_***Skipping writing the theam song, because I just don't feel like doing that part anymore.***_

_***THEAM SONG!* :D**_

* * *

Everyone was having breakfast, well...trying to get their food, because Mike and Zoey were making-out at the fron of the line.

"Keep the line moving 'Love-Birds'!" Jo shouts at them, causing them to move to a table while making-out.

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Jo:** I have a feeling who's going to get the boot next time...Mister and Misses 'Kiss-a lot'!"

**Mike & Zoey: *****Making-Out***

* * *

Cameron was eating across from the two lovers, trying not to look at them while trying to eat. They were making sounds of pleassure while kissing, making Anne Maria pissed-off, she storms over towards them.

"Hey! Stop for once!" They stop and look at her.

"Thank you." She says and walks away.

_***FLASH***_

"You know Dakota," Sam says while begging to take a sip of his orange juice.

"You look even cuter than you were before you went mutant."

"Awww, thanks alot Sam." She kisses his cheek and goes to put his tray away.

_***FLASH***_

"Listen up everyone," Shouts Chris as he enters the tent.

"Today's challenge...'The Hunting Movies'!" Everyone looks at him with worried looks on their faces, not liking where he's going with all of this.

"As you all know, every huntey hunts the HUNTED! The 'hunted' meaning you guys of course."

"Um, question: Is there an animal hunting movie in exsistance?" Cameron questioned.

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Chris: **You try coming up with thirteen new movie generas that wasn't used in season two, okay!

* * *

Everyone was now outside on the tent, wear armor and holding painball guns.

"Okay eveyone! Both teams: Shoot each other! After words..I'll tally up the scores! Now...go!"

Eveyone starts shooting each other with painballs. Brick saw Jo and aimed for her, until...

"Ya, my Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather invented paintballs, ya. And my Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother invented the paintball guns and regular guns, that's how they've met, ya."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jo screams at her, then shoots her.

Jo laughs, then gets hit by Brick.

* * *

After all of that, everybody was covered with paint.

"Everyone, take a quick wash, then meet me here for the votes," He turns to the screen.

"What's in store next? Find out..after this!"

* * *

***Commercial Break***

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Back In Action! Before the break, we had a paintball fight, and now...we're about to have something even better!"

"And by 'better', he means 'the compleate oppasite'." Anne Maria tuants.

"Shhhh-osh," Chris says.

Chef walks over holding a paintball gun.

"Since this IS an animal hunting flick...I've decided to make you guys.." Chris puts fox ears, nose, and tail on Zoey.

"The animals and Chef..the hunter!"

Everyone gasps.

**_*FLASH*_**

Mike was wearing a raccoon mask, ears, nose, and tail.

Cameron was wearing deer antleers, nose, and tail.

Brick was wearing squearl ears, nose, and tail.

Sam was wearing goffer ears, nose, and tail.

Lightning was wearing wolf ears, nose, and tail.

Zoey was in the fox stuff that Chris putted on her.

Dawn was wearing rabbit teeth, ears, nose, and tail.

Dakota was wearing chipmunk ears, nose, and tail.

Anne Maria was wearing skunk ears, nose, and tail.

Jo was wearing a duck bill, and tail.

And Stacie was wearing bear ears, nose, and tail.

"Hahahahaha..you guys look funny AND cute in those outfits! But mustly humidulated!" He laughs some more, while they were all glaring at him.

"Ya, my Great, Great, Great-" Jo grabs her by the coller of her shirt.

"You better shut up..or else you'll be hibernating forever! Got that...Winnie the Pooh!" She shakes her head 'yes'.

"Good!" She looks back at Chris.

"Alright everybody! The challenge...servive becoming...hunt-end! Chef will be hunting all of you guys with a paintball gun. If you get hit..then help chef find other compeditors, OR...you can go sit out at the elemination cerimoney site, until the challenge is over,"

"Excusse me...but what was the whole point of all of us shooting at each other again?"

"Good question Zoey. The answer is simple: It was just a little warm-up for the real thing."

Everyone looks at each other.

"One more thing before we get this challenge started: The team with the most 'animals' alive, will win today's challenge. Now...go!"

**_*Flash*_**

'Team Drama' was walking through the hunting film set: It was a huge forest and camp site, perfect for the challenge.

"Chris said we can hide any where we want to." Dawn said.

"But he DID say to use that we needed to start off in the hunting movie set." Mike said.

Both teams finally meet in the center of the place. The innercom comes on.

"Listen up everybody! Start off inside of the building, then try to out-smart cheft with'n 30:00 or less..starting...now!"

Everyone starts running towards the exit, but Chef caught them at the exit. He laughs eviliy and starts shooting. They all scream while running away, but finall...both teams run outside of the building, loosing Stacie, Cameron, Dawn, and Brick.

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Anne Maria: If Chef want's to hunt...he'll get to hunt!**

**Zoey: I went crazy last season...if something happens, it just might happen again.**

* * *

'The Silver Stars' were panting as they stop at the woods near camp.

"W-w-w-who...did-we...lost?" Sam asked, out of breath.

"Stacie...and...Cameron..." Lightning says, trying to catch his breath.

"We're two players short! No way...are we loosing another challenge!" Jo shouts, then sees a den.

"Quickly..in there!" They all run inside there.

_***FLASH***_

'Team Drama' was still trying to escape Chef. Once they reach the tall mountain, like the one on the TDI & TDRI, they rest on the top.

"We...are...traped!" Dakota says, catching her breath.

"I-hate...hunting AND being the hunted!" Zoey then looks down and sees a large pool.

"Hey guys! I got an idea...how about we-" A paintball hts her and falls down the mountain.

"Juuuummmmmmp!" ***SPLASH!***

They turn around...if was Chef!

"Three down from this team...three to go!" He shoots agian and hits Anne Maria. Mike and Dakota then run past him as he shot her.

"You two can't hide and run forever!" He shouts at them.

_***FLASH***_

Zoey slowly climbs out of the large pool and lays down, panting and catching her breath from falling from a large hieght. She then remembers how this had happend to her last season, and how she was pissed off at Chef and Scott for what they had done to her and Mike.

She gets up and gets very angery. So angery, that the water on her was steaming. She rips the bottom part of her shirt again, ties it around her head, rubs dirt underneath her eyes, and starts setting traps around the place.

"It's payback time...AGAIN!" She then laughs eviliy.

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Zoey: **I know, I know...I've gone crazy..again. But...I like it!

**Mike: **He just did that to Zoey...Chef's gonna pay!

* * *

"Can we come out of this place now?" Lightning asked Jo.

"Not yet, and SHHHH!"

"Umm...guys.." Sam says concern.

"What?" Jo and Lightning asked him.

"T-there's...red eyes glowing in here..."

"Hmmmm...?" They look around and grabs a flashlight from Jo, she turns in it on, then shings it all around...there were bats!

The scream and run out of the den, causing bats to fly towards them.

_***FLASH***_

Mike and Dakota finally stop running again and rest above a tree.

"We need a plan!" Dakota says egerly.

"Alright, alright...just let me think." He was about to think, when they fall down.

"Time's up!" Chef says with a laugh, then aims at them.

"For YOU!"says a female voice behind them. Mike looks up and gasps. Zoey jumps down and kicks Chef in the face and flips over towards Mike and Dakota, who had shock looks on their faces.

"Take this girl!" Chef starts firing at Zoey, but it was no use.

Zoey kicks the gun out of his hand...she taunts him with her hands, telling him to come closer. This gets Chef mad. He runs towards her, screaming, they star to fight.

After five minutes of fighting each other, Chef was knock-down!

"Yeah! Take that!"

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Mike: **Woah! What-a-woman!

* * *

Mike runs up to her and kisses her, causing her to snap back to normal.

"Wha- what the hell just happend?"

"You betten the shit out of Chef...that's what happend."

"And for that Zoey! 'Team Dram' wins!" Chris shouts as he drives over towards them on a dirt bike.

"What? NO WAY!" Jo says angerly.

"Way!" Chris says.

"They've lost FOUR people! We have THREE!" Jo snaps.

"Yeah...but the hunted as taken down...the hunty. 'Silver Stars'..I'll see you guys again..."

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Jo: **I can't believe this shit! All well...at least that we've lost...I can get rid of our annoying team mate.

**Lightning: **I would LOVE to vote off Jo! But...'Chatty Girl'...she's out!

**Sam: **All well...***Starts Playing A Video Game***

* * *

_***Chris Mclain Cerimoney Theam Song Intro***_

"Silver Stars...welcome back!"

They starts voting the looser.

"Alright! We have the votes. Chef..throw the rewards to the following!"

"Sam,"

"Jo,"

"Lightning,"

Stacie and Cameron looks worried.

"And now...only two contestance left. The final reward goes to...CAMERON!"

Cameron catches the statue, Stacie sighs.

"Well...It's been fun guys."

"See you later Stacie...I guess." Cameron says.

"Alright Stacie..time for your limo ride home!"

"Ya, limo's were invented by my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great-"

"URG! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Jo jumps down and duck-tape's Stacie's mouth, tying her up with rope, and trows her into the 'Lamozine'.

"Take her away...for GOOD!" Jo screams at the limo, whick did.

_***FLASH***_

"Well..that's it for now fokes! We're now down to the final ten! Who's goning going next time? Find out...next time on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**This was the longest chapter 4 this story that I've written so far! ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We 'Saw' that!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Back In Action!"

_***FLASH***_

"The Hunter and the Hunted challenge was pretty fun, but brutle: Zoey went commando again,Chef got taken down by a girl, other than Izzy, and Team 'Silver Stars' had lost...again. But..the looser was Staci, who just couldn't stop talking about her family..again.

_***FLASH***_

"And today's challenge: Two old compeditors, one building, and most of all...deathly booby traps! Right now, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!

* * *

_***Theam Song Time :D***_

* * *

A light flashes on, all ten compeditors slowly wake up, grunting. They were all in some wierd basement or somethng.

"Wha- where are we?" Dakota asked worried.

Just then, a TV screen comes on: A wierd looking clown guy comes on the screen, he had red ckeecks and eyes.

"Oh my gosh...a physco looking clown!" Dakota points out.

Everyone just stars at the person on the TV.

"Hello contestans. I wanna...play a game," They all look scared.

"The game that I wanna play is...***Chris takes off the body mask*** watch both teams trying to make it out of here alive!" They all gasps.

"That's right! Today..we've decided to go do a horror flick. And what's even more dangerous..than the SAW sieries!"

* * *

**_*Confessional*_**

**Zoey: **Urg! I hate the SAW movies. They're not scary, they're gross! I hate all of that tourchor, porn, shit!

* * *

"Not only are both teams reacing to get out of here...but you'll also be rescuing this season's first ever camos! And today...we have.. season three's best known couple...Sierra and Cody!" He backs away from the screen, zooming-in on another screen, showing Cody and Sierra looking terrified, coudling, and praying.

"Rescue the two, get out of here, and win the challenge. One of you guys are gonna be leaving tonight, so...you best hope you're team does good today...'Silver Stars'," Jo, Lighting, Cameron, and Sam glare at him.

"See ya!" The screan goes black.

_***FLASH***_

"How are we supost to get out of here?" Anne Maria says as she tries to get the chain tied around her ankle loose.

"Team work! We're work our way out of here by sticking together and being aware of our seroundings," Once they're chains were off, he looks at a door.

"This way!" They all run towards it.

**_*FLASH*_**

"C'mon people! No way are we loosing this thing today!" Jo snaps as they reach the door as well.

"Okay dude, just let me get this chain off, and I'll be coming with ya!"Jo glares at him.

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Jo: **Urg! I thought that I've told me a million time that I'm NOT a boy!

**Lightning: **Yeah..I know Jo's a girl.

* * *

"H-how..much...further?" Mike asked Brick while running.

"I don't know. But I think that-"

"Guys! Dawn's gone!" Zoey shouts at them. They stop and look.

"Dawn...Dawn!" Brick and Mike shout.

"Not here." Dakota says scared.

Just then, the a TV screen come on...it was Chris again.

"Welcome 'Team Drama', to the first trap of the day...the 'water flow'," Water starts to come from a sink, and a bathtub. They all gasps.

"The way to get out: A key to the door infront of you is hidden inone of those crats filled with hay, good luck." The screen goes off.

"Okay guys, there's only four crats, so four of us should open and search the crats, while the fith person try's to get rid of some of the water." Zoey smiles dreamly at Mike for that idea.

* * *

_***Confessional***_

**Zoey:** Mike is hot AND smart. That idea that he made was fantastice!

**Mike: **Just doing my job as a good team mate. But also a good boyfriend towards Zoey. I've seen a few SAW movies, and I'm going to protect her at all coast!

* * *

Dakota was filling watter with a bucket and puring it down a drain of the floor. Mike, Zoey, Brick, and Anne Maria was trying to find the key.

"It's not in mine!" Anne Maria panicks.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it should be in ether Mike's, Brick's, or mine," Zoey turns her head towards Dakota.

"How's it going with the water Dakota?"

"Good...except that it's coming to fast for me!"

The water was filled up towards their ankles...they knew that they were in trouble.

_***FLASH***_

"Got it! I got the key!" Cameron yells with happiness.

"Great work bubble-boy. Now get over here! The water is filled up toards your neck!" Cameron quickly gets over towards them. Jo unlocks the door, and the whole team flys out of the room while the water pushes them.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning shouts.

"Oh..shut-up!"

**_*FLASH*_**

"It's not in mine!" Zoey panicks. There were no more boxes, and they were flowting about water. Mike wraps his arms around Zoey, she smiles and hugs him...but still very nervous and scared from all of this.

"Maybe there's-"

"Yo guys," Anne Maria comes out from under the water.

"Chris lied! the door isn't a key-lock...it's a combo-lock!" They all gasps.

"I'll find the combo! Back in thw military camp, I won best code-breaker!" He dives underneath the water.

"Come on Brick...please hurry..." Zoey's lips were now tuching the water, Mike was scared for both him and her.

The door fly's open, and they all fly out of the flooded room.

One's they finally catch their breath, the gasps and couph.

"Thanks a lot Brick," Dakota gets up...no Brick.

"W-w-where's Brick?"

"I don't know. I think we just lost him too." Mike looks around.

"And Anne Maria!" Zoey looks around as well...no Anne Maria to be seen."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: **Okay...now I'm REALLY starting to get scared here.

* * *

Team Silver Stars were now in a strange-looking bathroom.

"What the? What Is this place?"

"Death road!" Everyone gasps and turns around to see Chris on a screen.

"We've installed a new feture towards this room...check it," The floor starts to rumble, 'Team Drama' enters the room, they start panicking as they were.

Mike then crashes into a wall...then falls down through it.

"Nooo...Mike!" Zoey panicks with fear. A few tears down her eyes, she knew that he was gone..just like the others.

The floor then spreads apart...they all fall down the huge crater in the floor.

_***FLASH***_

Zoey, Dakota, Jo, and Lightning slowly gets up. Then they all look around the room: They say a few caged cells with all of their team mates lock-up in them.

"Mike!" Zoey scream happily as she sees him, he smiles back at her, happy to see her safe.

"Attenction everyone: Jo, Zoey, Lightning, and Dakota are our finale four inside this room And Sierra nd Cody..are in that small storage room in the corner," They look through the storage room's large windows and sees them, hugging and begging for life.

"First two that are on the same team to get them outside of here, through those exit doors will win the challenge. Now...action!"

They all run inside the room, then the door shut and locks them inside.

"Gas time! Get out with them as fast as you guys can!"

Gas comes on, Mike and the other gasps to see them getting gased. Mike had tears in his eyes while seeing his girlfriend getting gased. He couldn't take it anymore...he ripped off a bottom piece of his shirt and tied it around his head, puts black marks underneath his eyes and uses his strenth to kick the cell door open...he looked pissed.

"Don't worry Zoey...I'm coming for you!" He runs off towards the storage room.

_***FLASH***_

"Sierra?" Cody breaths out.

"Yes?"

"Since we're abut to die...I know that we're too young for this, but I don't care! Marry me?" She had a happy look on her face.

"Of course! Cody-kins..I will!" They smoch again,causing Zoey to weakly smile at that. While seeing that, it made her think of her and Mike.

_***FLASH***_

Mike finally reaches the storage room, but it was locked. He then runs towards one of the large windows and jumps through it.

"C'mon everyone!" He picks up Zoey' who was pasted-out and Cody and Sierra. He then kicks the door open and rushes outside.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Team Drama wins...for the fourth time..in a row!" Chris taunts 'Team Silver Stars', who awe's in sadness.

"But tonight...I require BOTH teams to come tonight." They all look at his confussed.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Jo: **That's it! But...since we've lost again..I'll vote for Lightning. But I'll take Cam and Sam's votes as well.

* * *

Cameron walks over towards Sam and Jo with a confussed look.

"Hey there bubble-boy. Long time since we had a chat, huh?"

"I guess so. But why are the three of us talking together?"

"We need to vote of Lightning," Sam says.

"Remember when he was going to 'destroy' you last season?"

"But I won the money, he lost. I think you should go, Jo." She grabes him by his jacket and gets in his face.

"You'll vote for that dick, or you'll go tonight!" He nods his head.

"Good!" She drops him.

* * *

**_*Chris Mclaine Award Cerimoney Theam :D*_**

"I got three Chris awards for the following Stars that will still shine bright..after tonight!"

They were voting for the looser...again. 'Team Drama' was sitting a little farther than them, watching.

"And...the serviving stars are..."

"Sam,"

"Cameron,"

Jo glares at Lightning with an evil smile.

"And the last reward goes too..."

Everyone from the other team watches carefully at this moment. Until Chris gives the reward to...

"Jo!" She cathes the reward.

"What? Lightning never looses..NEVER!"

"You lost last season..what's the diffrence?" Anne Maria shouts at him.

Chef walks over towards Lightning and carries him towards the "Lamozine", then throws him inside. The limo drives away.

Chris looks at 'Team Drama'.

"Team Drama, I'm guessing your wondering why I've asked you guys to come tonight," They nod their heads.

"I've decided to put one of you guys on the opposite team. And the lucky winner is...Dawn!" Dawn nervously smiles an walks over towards the other team, leaving her old team mates looking rather shocked by this.

**_*FLASH*_**

****"Well...Lightning is finally gone, huh? Well...there's more where that came from! Next time! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**It took me a while to finish up this chapter. But here u guys go! ^^**

**The finale nine! Please tell me who do u think should go next: Jo or Cameon? I can't decided.**

**REVIEW! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 'V'ary Potter Drama!**

"Last time, on Total Drama..Back In Action,"

_***FLASH***_

"No 'SAW' was sharp enough as both teams race out of our SAW death traps. Sierra and Cody made an apperance, They've got engaged, and Mike went 'commando'! At the end, Lightning was voted off and Dawn as switched to the other team.

_***FLASH***_

"Hey, I did say last season: It's my show and I can do whatever I want..watch again!" He pulls up a swich and pushes the button, causing an exploshion in the backround and Dakota comes crashing down in the water infront of Chris while screaming and climbing back to dry land.

"All of this and more! Right now! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

Dakota coughs and glares at him wide-eyed.

* * *

_***Theam Song Time :D***_

* * *

Cameron was walking through the fake city that was used in season 2. Jo comes walking towards him.

"Hey, bubble-boy," She shouts, then catches up with him.

"What do you want, Jo?"

"I just want to thank you for helping me out yesterday: Getting rid of Lightning was a very big deal for me," He looks at her confussed.

"But I REALLY want to say is this: I'll help you and make sure that our team comes in first for today."

* * *

_***CONNFESSIONAL***_

**Jo: **That little twarp thinks he's sooo smart. But once the merge comes...he's out!

**Cameron: **Of course I know Jo's playing me! I'm too smart for her...I'm going to play along and maybe since Dawn's on our team...she can help me get rid of her today! But first...I need to make sure we loose...again. ***Sighs sadly at the last part***

* * *

Mike and Zoey was having breakfast, she was looking at him dreamly, then starts thinking about last week.

_***FLASH BACK*,**_

_"Sierra, marry me?"_

_"Oh yes Cody, I will!"_

_Zoey smiles at them, happy for them._

**_*END OF FLASH BACK*,_**

Mike starts to notice Zoey, he gets a little concern.

"Umm...you okay Zo?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Of course! It's just that..."

"Yeah..."

"I was just...ummm..."

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: **I don't want Mike to know about what my thoughts were while I saw Cody proposing to Sierra. But I don't want to keep a secret from him. I'll just tell him when the time is right.

**Mike: **I'm starting to get a little worried about Zoey. I wander if she thinks I'm even cooler now that I went 'commando' yesterday.

**Mike & Zoey: *****Making-out***

* * *

"Umm...I was just wondering when you went 'commando', just like me?"

"Oh! Well...I was so depressed to see you getting gased, so I went 'crazy' and did what I had to do."

"Awww, thanks Mike."

_***FLASH***_

Everyone was sitting at the "Chris Celemoney" area. Both teams on opposite sides of the bleachers. "Team Drama" was looking at the other team, Dawn wasn't looking so pleased with swiching teams, but it was eather that, or getting the boot with Lightning.

"Listen up everyone," Chris shouts as he walks on the stage.

"Today's challenge, is...'Harry Potter'!"

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Zoey: **I've read the "Harry Potter" books! Hell-o victory for us again! ***Smiling while clapping her hands***

* * *

Everyone was now in robes with a certain color on them: "Team Drama" had a black robe with purple layers on them, and "Team Silver Stars" had black robes with silver layers on them. They layers were for the team color.

"First challenge..potion-making! Each team will make at least one potion, aka: home-made butter beer! Butter Beer is a 'Harry Potter' classic drink; the jugde of the best Butter Bear from each team is today's classic 'Total Drama' compeditor's...Katie and Sadie!" The two BFF's run towards them.

"Yeah! Sadie and I just LOVE to have a nice beverage!"

"You do too? Oh my Gosh, me too!"

"EEEEE, don't you just love the fact that we have a lot in comonde?"

"EEEEE, yes I do! EEEEE!"

"EEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SHUT-IT!" Jo snaps, causing the two to stop and look at her in shock.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Katie & Sadie: **Katie- I'm SO NOT happy with Jo's temper!

Sadie- You do? Oh my Gosh, me too! EEEEE!

**Both: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

"Okay, let's continue!" Chris walks towards the jugde table, where Katie, Sadie, and Chef was waiting at.

"You guys will be given at least fifteen minutes to create a delisusse treat for testing from Katie and Sadie. The team that gotton the most best votes, wins!"

They all nod their heads as they start to bake.

"Now...go!"

It was on.

_***FLASH***_

"We should sort the ingredeents, and follow the recipe carefully." Dakota recconmends.

"Um, no, no...I got a better idea," Anne maria clams.

"Which is..." Asked Zoey.

"Umm...I...Um...Urg! How about we just stop talking and follow the damn recipe!"

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **I've got some mean cooking hands. But there's no way I'm gonna take shit from "Red" today!

* * *

The other team was cooking up the Butter Beer very nice and calmly, while "Team Drama" wasn't doing so hot,

"You're not stiring it right, bozo!" Brick looks at Anne Maria.

"Well, sooooorrrry! But I've been giving a medal at boot camp for cooking up some good grub. If I can make that, then I can make flippin' Butter Beer!"

"Umm, Brick,"

"Yeah Mike?"

"FIRE ON THE STOVE!" They scream while trying to put out the fire.

_***FLASH***_

The other team was doing a fine job...Dawn looks at her old team mates, and quicky gets some water, then splashes it on their stove.

"Woah..thanks Dawn." Zoey thanks her.

"Not to worry, my friend...good luck," She walks back to her new team, which Jo looks mad at her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Dawn asked confussed.

"You know what I mean: Putting out their fire."

"Yeah..but I was just helping them."

"Help, shelp! You're on our team now! That fire could've been a great chance of them loosing and us winning for a change!" Dawn looks disapointed.

"If I see you trying to help them again. I'll...I'll make sure you go next! Now get back to work and stay there!"

Dawn quickly gets back to working.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dawn: **Okay, sierously? Jo..if we do loose...you're gone!

* * *

"Aaaannnnndd...time!" Chris shouts.

**_*FLASH*_**

Both teams had a mug of Butter Beer with them, Katie and Sadie was now waiting to try each one.

"Okay..here's how this works: One at a time, both teams will present their team's Butter Beer. The team's Butter Beer that they like a lot..will win part one of the challenge. The other part..is something really, really dangerous!"

They all gasps and looks worried.

"Team Drama..what you got?" Zoey takes the Butter Beer and slowly walks up towards the two BFF's.

"Hope you guys like it." They each take a sip, then get's a look on their faces, then throw's up.

"Ohhhh...sorry Drama's," Chris turns his head.

"Silver Star's?" Dawn walks up with the Butter Beer.

"Here it is, my friends." They drink it, they give it a thumbs up.

"Team Silver Star's win the first part of the challenge!"

They all cheer, Team Drama looks a little up-set, but knows the full challenge isn't over yet.

"Which team will be the best in today's most dangerous challenge yet? Find out..after this,"

* * *

**_*Commercial Break*_**

* * *

"Welcome Back to Total Drama. Team Silver Star's has been granted the useful tool that they'll need to face...the dragon!" Chris points inside of the arena.

The same robotic dragon used in the "Goblit Of Fire" was inside it, being controlled by Chef in a room underneth the set.

They all gasps in horror as they see the beast.

"The challenge is simple: Both teams will do their best to eather get the golden egg in the center or slah the dragon...your guy's call."

"But how are we sappost to get rid of THAT?" Sam asked.

"Good question, Sam. Since the Silver Stars won part one of the challenge, they get to use these," He holds up swords.

"Ohh..yeah!" They cheer, except for Team Drama.

**_*FLASH*_**

"And remember: Get the egg or kill the dragon! Action!"

Both teams starts runing up towards the golden egg, but was swipped away from the tail of the dragon.

"How are we going to get to the egg?"

"Screw the egg," Jo shouts with anger.

"We'll kill the fucking beast! Charge!" They all run towards the dragon.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Jo: **I know, I know..not a good idea. But I haven't had a good fight in a while, so I wanna KICK SO MUCH ASS!

* * *

While The Silver Stars were fighting the dragon, Team Drama was watching them, well...maybe not all of them.

"Hey Guys! I've got the egg!" Dakota yells while holding the golden egg.

"TEAM DRAMA IS TODAY'S WINNERS!"

The Silver Star's look and glare at Jo.

"'Kill the dragon' she says!" Dawn taunts Jo in a mocking voice.

_***FLASH***_

Everyone was having dinner, Jo was looking rather worried that she'll be gone tonight. But doesn't show it.

Mike looks at Zoey, remembering her action's from this morning.

"Umm...Zoey?"

"Hm?"

"Can we talk about your action's from this morning?" She looks like she wants to tell him, but doesn't.

"Sorry Mike, I can't tell you at the moments. But I promise to tell you some other time," She kisses him as she gets up with her tray.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Sam: **I know who's going today...JO!

* * *

"You just HAD to tell us to kill that dragon!" Dawn barks at Jo.

"Sorry!" She shouts back in a mocking tone.

"NO! Not 'sorry'! You lost the game for us...you're gonna pay!" Cameron glares at her.

* * *

**_*CHRIS AWARD CERIMONEY THEAM*_**

"Once again...The Silver Star's have came here..again," They glare at Jo while voting.

"The following people are safe,"

"Cameron,"

"and Dawn,"

"And the finale reward goes to..." They all had evil grins on their faces.

"Sam!" Sam catches it, causing Jo to looked shock and un-serprised.

"Well..can't say I'm serprise." She walks towards the "Lamozine" and leaves.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Catch what's coming next time! On Total..Drama..Back In ACtion!"

* * *

**Finale 8! XD**

**C ya soon & REVIEW! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Romance Is A *******

"Last Time, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

_***FLASH***_

"The teams were introduced to the 'Wizarding World Of Harry Potter', Dawn helped her old team mates, Katie and Sadie made a cameo, and Jo's additude was making her team mad. But that's not all! Jo told her team that instead of grabing the golden egg, they should just 'kill' the dragon. But, they lost...again! Jo was voted off, while 'The Silver Stars' are depressed about it.,"

**_*FLASH*_**

"We're now down to the final eight! Who's left standing? Find out now, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**_*THEAM SONG TIME :D*_**

* * *

Birds were chirpping while everyone was having breakfast. Zoey was cuddleing in Mike's chest while they fed each other, Anne Maria glares at them again, Dawn was meditating..again, Dakota and Sam were talking, and Brick and Cameron were eating together.

"Zoey,"

"Yes Mike?"

"Can you please tell me what had gotton you so flirty last week. I'm not saying I don't love it, but..I just want to know."

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONALE*_**

**Zoey: **I'll tell Mike about Cody and Sierra at the end of the challenge. Chris will just interupe us by chating about the challenge and all, okay?

* * *

"Goooood Morning Campers! Or should I say..Loners?" They all look at him confused.

"That's right..It's merege day! And it came early this eason! No more team Drama, and no more Team Silver Stars!"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONALE***_

**Anne Maria: **Finally..the merge! Now that all of us has to be at that elemination thingy..I can work my magic to vote off RED! Then...Vito will be mine.

* * *

Everyone was standing infron of four canonpoltes...they were looking scared and worried about the challenge.

"Listen up everyone. Since there's a total of four guys and four girls; I've decided to make today's challenge...a 'Romantic Comedy'!" Zoey gasps with excitment.

"Yeah! Mike and I know everything about each other, we can NEVER loose to this!" She then kisses his cheek, which he smiles at her. Anne Maria looks very pissed-off at them and grinds her teeth.

"Slow down girls! And besides...these canonpolts are here for a very good reason,"

"What's the reason?" Mike asked.

**_*FLASH*_**

"I had to ask." Gulped Mike as he and the other guys are on the four canonpolts.

"You're gonna canonpolte them!" Zoey asked in shock.

"Yep! And that's the first part of this romance comedy: Each girl will search the entire film lot, by looking for one guy that was canonpolted. Then..we're get the challenge under way!" He looks at Mike and throws him a floty.

"You might need that, Mike."

"Why?"

"Because..you'll be landing in a 'wet' area," Just then, Mike's floty deflates, he gasps and looks back at Chris.

"Wait! I need a new-" He was canonpolted before he can finish.

"DDDDUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" He yells while flying through the sky.

"Or not..hehe." Chris smirks.

Zoey gasps as she saw him fly through the air. Anne Maria grins.

"Um, you won't really do this..right? Because-" Brick was cut off, because he was canonpolted, screaming like a little girl.

Sam and Cameron were the only two guys left, they gulped in nervousness and fear. Mostly Cameron, because he's NEVER been canonpolted last season, because he's won. Sam was canonpolted, then Cameron. Chris looks over at the girls, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Second part of part one of the challenge: Each girl will now hunt every inch of the film lot for the guy of their choice. Once you find a male contestant, you and your 'partner' come back to this spot, then we'll go towards a new stodio that we've bought. Now..go!"

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONALE*_**

**Zoey: **Okay, so Chris said that Mike's in a "wet" area; I need to find any area that involes water.

**Anne Maria: **Princess Goodie, Goodie..BETTER stay out of my way! Mike/Vito is MINE!

**Chris: **Hehe..hope to see some 'cat-fights' between Zoey and Anne Maria. Jugdeing by their actions over Mike, it seems this was a VERY great challenge idea. What will happen during the girl's "boy hunt"? Find out, after the break!

* * *

***COMMERCIAL TIME!***

* * *

"Miiike!" Shouts Zoey as she was walking along through the beach set from season two. She then hears some grunts and mummbling sounds, she thought it had to be Mike, so she runs and looks for where the sound is coming from. She finally sees it...Mike underneth a big pool.

"Mike!" She screama happilly as she rushes over towards him, then helps him out of the pool, he gasps and catches his breath, he smiles at her, then they kiss.

"I don't get why Chris said I'll need that stupid floty. I can swim very well,"

"Let's just get back to Chris and get you into some dry cloths."

"Okay."

**_*FLASH*_**

Dakota was walking along through the forest, wondering where Sam could be, until something had fallen out of a tree, which scared her.

"Sam!" She says happilly and helps him up.

"Well..that was easy."

"Not for me it wasn't! I was canonpolted and landed into a tree with a bee hive attacted to it. Luckly..no bees have tried to sting me," Bees began fyling downtowards them, having them looking terriffied.

"Until now; run!" The start screaming while running away from a swarm of bees.

_***FLASH***_

Dawn was lookin everywhere in the fake city monster set. She sighs, then sits down, until she sees Cameron walking along, she smiles and walks over towards him.

"Hello Cam," He turns around, with a happy and rather relived smile.

"Dawn! Oh, thank heavens that I've found someone!"

"Yes..you have founed me. And it says in your aura, that you widh to get the challenge over with, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Should we go and meet up with the others?"

"Yes..indeed."

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dawn: **I think Cameron is a nice friend. But I also think it might be a little akward for us friends to be "Dating" in today's challenge.

**Cameron: **Dawn? Well..she's...um...okay. Okay, more than okay. She's a wonderful friend, even the same length of friendship as Mike and Zoey towards me. But she can also totaly freak me out with the whole "aura" thing. Hmm..what IS an "aura" anyways?

**Anne Maria: **Where the hell is VITO!

**Mike & Zoey: *MAKING-OUT***

**Dakota & Sam: *MAKING-OUT***

* * *

Anne Maria was panting while running back towards the "Chris Reward Cerimony", but everyone was paired up, except for her and Brick. She gets mad at Zoey and walks up towards her.

"No fair! You've been kissing Vito for a very long time! It's my turn to feel him again!" Mike was about to say something, when Zoey kisses his cheek, then glares at her.

"Excuse me, Anne Maria, but I've found him,"

"I love him,"

"I'm HIS g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d, GIRLFRIEND!" They start growling at each other, then gets face-to-face.

"CAT-FIGHT!" They scream at each other.

**_*SCENE CHANGE*_**

They were now in sexy-looking woman westling outfits, Mike and everyone else was watching as they Anne Maria and Zoey were inside a westling ring. The bells ring, and the fight was on,

"Come here bitch!" Zoey shouts angerly at her, she grows at here and runs on over, causing a whole lot of caous towards each other.

"Whoo-hoo! go Zoey!" Mike shouts.

"Kill her! Cheers Dakota, towards Zoey.

"Enough!" Chris shouts.

**_*SCENE CHANGES BACK*_**

They were still in their fight posisions, but back into their normal clothing. Brick comes panting as he finally catches up with them.

"Brick..where were you? Did any of the girls find you?" He gets pissed-off.

"Hell no! I was trapped inside a toilet!" Everyone stares at him.

"Okay..." Chris looks at everyone else.

"As much as I would want this 'Cat-fight' to continue, we still have a challenge to comeleat; so...which girl isn't paired up?" Everyone points at Anne Maria.

"Okay then, Anne Maria, you're with Brick. Now...let's go!"

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **I wouldn't killed that bitch, if it wasn't for Chris! This isn't over, RED!

**Zoey: **No one! Messes with me OR my boyfriend!

* * *

They were all now in a studio, sitting in four diffrent tables: Mike and Zoey, Dakota and Sam on the left side of the room, sitting at their own table. Anne Maria and Brick, Dawn and Cameron on the right side of the room. There were a score screen on the front of each table that one couple was sitting at, and Chris and Chef was standing on a platform in the center, in between them.

"And now, part two! The 'Getting To Know Your Couple' Challenge!" They all look at him, while Chef was trying not to look so embarassed by wearing a pink sparkilly dress and all.

"It's like one of those game shows: I'll ask each couple a question. If they get it right, they'll get ten points. If they get it wrong..." He smiles and points at Chef, who was infront of them, with a spinning wheel on the wall.

"Chef will spind the 'Wheel Of Punishment' to find out what's in store if you don't know about your 'lover'. Let's have a warm-up question. Dakota and Sam, now listen carfully, Dakota..what's Sam's favorite snack?"

"That's easy, gummy bears and gummy worms."

"Correct!" They all start to look rather glade about this challenge.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Mike: **Whoa, this looks easier than it seems! Zoey and I WILL win!

**Mike & Zoey: *****M****AKING-OUT***

* * *

"Okay..time for the REAL round! There will be a total of ten rounds through-out this challenge. And to help us with the punishment...today's clasic Total Drama players...Geoff and Brigette!" They walk into the room.

"I don't wanna put any harm onto them! They seem like nice people, well..almost everyone..." Brigette glares at Anne Maria, who glares back.

"Yeah man, why are we here?"

"Your here because: One, your contracts. And two, you've been season one and two's number one couple. And since It's a romantic comedy challenge, you guys are wanted,"

"But..how's the comedy part invoulved in this?"

"Um, It's funny to me! Because of the 'Wheel Of Punishment' and me canonpulting the guys earlyer. But enough of that! Mike and Zoey, question one,"

"Oh, yeah! Mike and I WIN win!"

"Mike...what's Zoey's..last name?"

"Greenwald!"

"Correct! Score ten for them!"

"Sam..what's Dakota's favorite song?"

"When I Grow Up, from the Pussy-Cat Dolls!"

"Correct!" He finally turns towards Anne Maria and Brick.

"Brick..."

"Yes?"

"What's Anne Maria's favorite candy?"

"Chocolate coverd strayberries?"

"Surprisenly..correct!"

"Cameron...What's Dawn favorite animal?"

"Oh, umm...umm...a dog?" The buzzer rings.

"Ohhh...sorry Cam. The correct answer is...'All Of Them'!" He looks over at Chef.

"Spin it!" Chef as an evil grinon his face as he spins the wheel, the look for about a minute, when the arrow points at...

"Pies In The Face!"

"Ohhh-" Dawn was cut off, when a pie was thrown onto their faces by Geoff and Brigette.

"Sorry! We had no choice!" Brigette says sadly.

**_*SCENE'S OF FUTURE ROUNDS, BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING THROUGH ALL TEN ROUNDS!*_**

Everyone looks at Dawn and Cameron in a sad look as they see them: Pie's on them, garbage all over them, cold ice water making them shake, and mud all over them.

"Dawn and Cameron are sucking! Haha...finale round, let's see the scores: Mike and Zoey-90 points, Sam and Dakota-90 points, Anne Maria and Brick-70 points, and Dawn and Cameron-40 points," They sigh sadly.

"Since this is the finale round, and that there's a tie between Mike, Zoey and Sam and Dakota. I'll like this round to be only for them. AND...the winning couple of this round won't only win imuntite, but a one week vacation in Miami, Florida!" The two couples gasps with excitment and clap their hands.

"Mike..what's the one thing that you'll do for Zoey, if you two got married?" He smiles, then answers.

"I'll take her to a nice and romantic honeymoon out of the country, like Paris or something. And will start a family with her."

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Dakota and Dawn says. Anne Maria gages at them.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **That should be ME and VITO'S future!

* * *

"Nice! Sam...what would you do?"

"I would take her out on a very exciting honeymoon a very sweet location. Then..we'll go on with our lives together!" Dakota blushes.

"Nice again!" He looks at the other four.

"Now rime to vote for the winning couple!"

**_*FLASH*_**

Everyone was waiting for Chris to read the votes.

"Okay, since everyone made a choice, I'll read them.."

"One vote for Mike and Zoey, one fore Sam and Dakota, another for Mike and Zoey, and the finale vote is for..." Mike, Zoey and Sam, Dakota was staring nervously at Chris.

"Mike and Zoey wins the challenge!" The smiles widly and kiss.

"Everyone else, is fair game! Mike, Zoey..you guys pack your bags and meet the rest of us at the elemination ceremony. Also, since this is a 'couple' challenge, It'll be a DOUBLE elemination tonight!" They gasps.

"Yep! Choose your favorite couple to go home...NOT. Because I'LL be the one choosing tonight!"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike & Zoey: *Making-Out while taking off some clothing***

* * *

Mike and Zoey was talking outside of their trailers. Mike wanted to know about Zoey's secrect so bad, that he'd asked her again.

"C'mon Zo, please tell me what you're hiding." She sighs and looks at him.

"Okay Mike...It's just that...during the SAW challenge, in the gas room, Cody proposed to Sierra. It made me think of you and if we'll ever be together THAT long. I love you Mike, a lot, but I'm just scared that..that..."

"That what Zo?"

"That you'll dump me and find someone else." She closes her eyes and drops her head a little, causing him to look at her in disbelive.

"How can you say something like that Zoey? I love you! You're pretty much the only person, other than my family, who get's me. I'll never dump you, and you know something?"

"No..what?"

"When I said that I'll take you on a very romantic honeymoon and we'll start our own family..I REALLY ment that. I love that much Zoey, which is why I'm gonna ask you this," He takes out a black box, kneels to the ground, and opens the box to reville a dimond ring.

"Marry me?" She looked so pleased and was close to happy tears.

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" He smiles and slides the ring onto her, then he gets up and they kiss. They share a romantic hug of passion, which then Zoey starts crying.

"Why are you crying Zo?"

"I always cry at weddings." She says, then kisses him again.

Anne Maria saw the whole thing, then gets even pissed-off than he was before.

* * *

_***Chris Mclain Reward Cerimoney Theam***_

"Eight will soon become six, as we have our only AND very first elemination cerimoney yet! First off, I'll like to congrajulate Mike and Zoey's engagment," Everyone, except Anne Maria, claps and cheers for them.

"Also...I've been doing a lot of thinking, and since that Dawn and Cameron stunk at the challenge-"

"No, don't say what I think you're gonna say!" Zoey shouts out.

"Yep! Dawn and Cam are out!" They all gasps, Dawn and Cameron both had sad looks on their faces.

"The 'Lamozine' is that way you two!" Chris points them off, which they slowly walk towards the limo.

_***FLASH***_

The two get's in the "Lamozine", until Mike, Zoey, Brick, and Sam runs up towards them.

"Wait!" Mike shouts, Dawn and Cameron looks at them.

"We just want to say good-bye," Zoey says.

"And we want to say thanks for everything," Mike says.

"And how you've been very brave," Brick says.

"And how we've had a good time while it lasted,"

"We love you guys!" All four of them say as they hug them good-bye, which they do back.

"Thanks." Dawn and Cameron says to them as they enter the limo, then it drives off.

Chris comes walking towards them.

"Finale six folks! Or is it? Hehe, find out what happends next time, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**That's right, I'm gonna put someone back into the game for a finale seven. Who do U want it 2 b?**

**REVIEW! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Drama Of The Titans**

"Last time, on Total Drama..Back In action,"

**_*FLASH*_**

"The merge was a very good idea for the couple challenge: Catfighs, boys being canonpolted, and a very funny trivia couple game with boody traps for those who sucked. At the end, Mike proposed to Zoey, and Cameron and Dawn was eleminated.,"

_***FLASH***_

"We're now down to six more players. Or are we? Find out right now, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

_***THEAM SONG TIME :D***_

* * *

All four contestance were sitting down at the elimination area, waiting foe Mike and Zoey to return. The "Lamozine" pulls up, revileing Mike and Zoey walking out of the limo with their stuff.

"Woah, that was a very nice time!" Zoey says as she cuddles next to him, he kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, it was," They walk up towards the others.

"How's it going?"

"Good," Brick says depressony.

"Really Brick? Because from your yone of voice, I don't-"

"It's just the fact that only six of us are still here, and Dawn and Cameron has ben kick-off." Anne Maria rolls her eyes, then starts walking back towards the girl's trailer.

"I don't know about all of you all, but I'm getting some-" She then notices a wierd little golden owl at her feet. She picks it up; and begins to take a look at it.

"Yo! Get over here!" Everyone rushes over towards her, looking at the owl.

"Strange..."

"Very." Same agrees with Dakota.

Before anyone else could say anything, the owl's beck opens, causing gas to spray them at speed. They all couph and past-out.

* * *

Everyone begins to stir as they all slowly get up, finding themselves in a arena...again.

"What the hell? Battle..again!" Anne Maria shouts with anger.

"Correct!" Shouts Chris, causing them all to look up at a boulcany, with Chef and two interns.

"Today's challenge...'Clash/Wrath Of The Titans!" Mike smiles a little.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Mike: **I've seen both of those movies! And Action movies are the ones that I know the best!

* * *

"The challenge is simple: Each compeditor will be faceing one, and only one, monster from the sieres! If you can kill your monster before your sixty minutes is up, then that lucky compeditor will win the challenge! Not only that, but will choose tonight's looser!" They all gasps, Anne Maria and Zoey glares at each other.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Anne Maria:** Is it just me; or is it true! Finally, a chance to take RED out of this compitishion!

**Zoey: **Watch out Anne Maria! I've seen action movies before, and I swear to God, that I'll destroy you!

* * *

"Okay everyone, onto the arena chairs!"

**_*FLASH*_**

Everyone was sitting in the stadium's chairs, getting ready to watch the first person to face a monster.

"Alright, now...for the choosing of the contestant and the monster," He pulls a name out of a bowl.

"Sam, your up first! And your monster is..." He takes out another name from the second bowl.

"The Giant Squrpiean!" They all gasps, his sighs and walks on down towards the arena.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dakota: **Poor Sam! Oh, how I hope he doesn't get badly injurd.

**Sam: **It's okay...I guess. Okay..no it's not!

* * *

"You can do it, Sam!" Dakota shouts as he's holding a spiked-club.

"Hey Sam! Meet...the squrpiean!" Chris shouts as the giant aracned slowly crawls out of the dark hallway oon the other side. Sam looked frightened to death, but starts running towards it.

As everyone watches in horror, Zoey looks up at Chris.

"These ARE robtic monsters...right?"

"Of course it is! No monster's are real, except for the ones on the island."

**_*FLASH*_**

Sam only had thirty seconds left; he sighs heavily, and crashes down onto the ground, giving up.

"Time's up!" Chris shouts.

"Sam..you'll now be staying..in the looser's cage," He points towards Chef, who smiles evily as he pulls the lever, droping Sam through the caged floor, into a pit. Everyone gasps.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dakota: **Poor Sam; all well, I just hope I'll be able to win!

* * *

"And our next fighter is..." He pulls out the next name.

"Anne Maria! And your monster is...The Medusa!" They all gasps again.

"So what? Bring it on Medusa, let me see what you got!" Anne Maria yells as she makes her way towards the arena.

**_*FLASH*_**

A giant, snake-liked woman slithers out from the caged doorway infront of her, then screams with agresiveness. Anne Maria, however, glares evily at her.

"With hair like that, you can make an onion cry!" She picks up her can of hair spray.

"Take this, lizard breath!" She starts spraying her canned hair spray at her, causing the Medusa to scream with pain, the slithers really fast. She then wraps her snake-like body around Anne Maria, causing her to nearly choke to death.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Chris shouts, Chef pulls the lever down again, causing the two to fall into the holl.

"Oh, hi Anne Maria- Oh lord! The Medusa!" Sam screams with fear.

**_*FLASH*_**

"And now..round three-"

"Wait right there Mclaim!" Says a girl voice. Everyone turns towards the sound to revieal Jo, making her way up towards Chris and Chef.

"Jo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here..for my money! I was asigned to come back today. See for yourself," She hands Chris a piece of paper, he reads it, and nods his head.

"Alright then. Since you're back...you'll be face, right now, the Minator!"

"Bring it on!" She rushes down towards the arena, leaving everybody, except Chris and Chef in shock.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Brick: **Woah, Jo? This is SOOO not good.

**Jo: **I've been working a lot on my stragity: I win the rest of the challenges by focusing on my own,and pick them off one by one!

* * *

The Minator comes rushing towards Jo, but steps aside as the beast crashes into the wall. She smiles as she enjoys her victory.

"Nice one Jo! And...since you've been the first one to take down a beast, YOU get to choose the next aponit AND monster!"

Jo grins evily as she scans the others, then sees Brick: He was looking rather frightend by all of this, which makes her decide.

"Brick! I choose Brick!" She runs up back towards everyone and sits down, getting ready to watch.

"Brick, your monster is..."

"Cyclops!" Jo shouts.

"Cyclops!" Chris shouts as well.

_***FLASH***_

"You can do it, Brick!" Zoey shouts at him.

"Okay...I gues..." Brick says nervously. Just then, a giant Cyclops comes running towards him. He panicks, and runs around in a circle.

"Good Greph," Jo shouts.

"C'mon Brick! Only a few more minutes!" Mike shouts at him.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Jo: **Problem: Brick's a tough player. Salution: Work around the eges.

* * *

Jo grins as she picks up a banana, eats it with in one bite then throws it down at Brick. The pleal hits his face, causing him to scream as he trips from a rock, onto the ground. Chef pulls the lever, causing him to fall into the hole. Only four remained.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Only four of our contestance remain, as we progress into the finale four round! Dakota, you're next!" She gulps as Chris pulls out a name.

"Your lucky beast it...The Kraken!" Everyone was in shock. Before anyone else could say anything, they were all escorted out of the arena, and into the lake close by.

**_*FLASH*_**

Dakota was tied up onto a wooden wall, infront of the large lake view. The other three, were a mile away from her, and so were the other's, except they're sitting next to Chris and Chef.

"Listen up Mike, Zoey, and Jo," They all look at him.

"Righ now, you need to race to rescue Dakota, while doudging the tenicles of the Kraken and possible other booby traps that 'Your's Truly' bulit into this area." They all gulp, except for Jo, who's looking like she can win the race to save Dakota.

"Now...go!" They start racing towards Dakota.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Zoey: **I can win this; I just need to focus!

**Mike: **IF I WIN, I'll choose to vote-off ethier Jo or Anne Maria.

**Jo: **I win, Brick's out!

* * *

Mike was getting close, until a large tenticale almost hits him, but he dougdes it and continues to get to Dakota. Jo was a little faster than Mike, Zoey catches up with her, trying to pass her, which she gets mad about.

"Oh no you don't, RED! This is MY game," She smakes her, causing Zoey to fall down. Another large tenicale comes out of the water, and Zoey gasps, then tries to get away, but she was hit in the legs, causing her to scream with pain as she starts to slowly slip under the floor-boards.

"See you at the looser's circle!" Jo shouts from behind.

"Mike!" Zoey shouts. Mike was about to pass Jo, when he hears his girlfriend, he gasps and turns around.

"Zoey!" He shouts then starts running back towards her.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Mike: **I'll do ANYTHING for Zoey...ANYTHING!

* * *

"H-hold on!" Mike shouts, Zoey almost slips, when his hand cathes her. They stare at each other, then slowly lean in to kiss, and they do. After they kiss, they stare into each other's eyes with a wide smile.

"C'mon Zoe, lets win this...together."

"Together,"

They use their speed as fast as they can, they see that Jo's almost got to her.

"Oh no! Mike, we'll never get to Dakota first."

"Maybe not us ***Gasps* **But Selvina can do anything!" She/He grabs a hold onto Zoey, he/she jumps high into the air, then flips as they land infront of Jo. Mike gasps and turns back into himself.

"Nice job Mike! Now...let's win!" They both run up towards Dakota, until a trap door opens, causing Mike to fall through.

"Mike," Zoey shouts down at him.

"I'm okay, just water. YOU need to get to Dakota, before Jo does!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! Just save Dakota...now!" Zoey sighs, but nods her head as she then rushes up towards Dakota.

Jo catches up with her. Zoey gets pissed-off, and punches Jo. Jo grunts with pain, then watches as Zoey saves Dakota.

"Accully..I'll be seeing YOU at the Looser's circle!"

"Zoey wins!" Chris shouts.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: **I won, I won! Yes! Now, I WAS gonna vote off Anne Maria, buuuuut...Jo's the bigger bitch right now, so she's out!

**Jo: **I don't care if I lost today's challenge! I just care about praying that I'm not out!

* * *

Everyone was eating dinner, and Zoey was tending to Mike.

"Are your arms and legs okay, Mike?"

"Yeah, all though...I think I might not wanna get out of bed tomarrow." She nods and continues to eat, until Brick, Dakota, and Sam comes walking over towards them.

"Hey Mike, sorry about what those tenicale did to most of your body man."

"Nah, it's okay Sam." Dakota turns her head towards Zoey.

"So...who are you voting for?"

"I WAS going to vote-off Anne Maria. But right now...Jo." They smile.

"Good! Because I was told that SHE through that banana peal at me!" Brick says angerily.

* * *

**_*CHRIS AWARD CERIMONY THEAM! :D*_**

"Okay, NOW we'll have a offical final six after tonight!" Chef comes walking right next to Chris with the awards.

"Zoey, since you won, you get the first reward!" Zoey catches it.

"Now, we did things diffrently: Zoey was the only one who was aloud to vote tonight. And the next reward goes to..."

"Mike,"

"Dakota,"

"Sam,"

"Brick,"

"And the last rewards goes to..."

"Anne Maria!" She gaps with excitment and cathes it.

Jo was in shock as she was escorted towards the "Lamozine", for the last time.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **Now that I'm safe...again. I'll be able to get RED, next time! Thanks RED, for not voting for me.

**Zoey: **Bitch number two, has became number one today, Jo. She's out, and bitch number two, Anne Maria, is back as number one! She's going next!

* * *

"Well...that's it for tonight fokes! Find out what's happening next time! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, hope this was good enough! :D**

**Until the next chapter, PIECE! ^^**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mine your own trouble's worth!**

"Last time, on Total Drama..Back In Action,"

_***FLASH***_

"The contestance were introduced to some on fastion Greek Myth, by taking on some bad-ass monsters. Jo returned, who wasn't so easy with Zoey, at the end...Jo was out...for the last time.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Only six remain...again! Who's turn is to get the hell ou of here? And who's making it to the final five? Let's take a look, right now, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!

* * *

**_*THEAM SONG TIME! :D*_**

* * *

It was a very hot day today, so everyone was trying to get cooler, by swimming in the lake: Dakota was sun-bathing, Sam was playing a video game on a tube, in the water, and Mike and Brick was playing volly-ball against Zoey and Anne Maria.

"Okay girls, here comes the ball!" Brick shouts, then starts the game. Zoey jumps up and slams the ball towards Mike, who slams it towards Anne Maria, who then hits it a little to hard, having it fly through the air, crashing into a tunle.

"Aww, Anne Maria!" Zoey shouts at her.

"Well, sooooorrrrry!"

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **NOT!

* * *

Everyone gets into their normal clothing and walks over towards the cave.

"Hmm...I never saw this area of this film lot on season two," Zoey says as she walks in to get a closer look, then turns around.

"Must be a new area?"

"OR..a new challenge!" Chrisshouts as he comes down from a hot air ballon.

"Challenge?" They all ask.

"Yep! Today's movie...'Miners'! This is an easy one: Each of you will have to enter this very mine and dig up a jew. Once you've found a jew, you'll have to then race out of the mine, and back towards the elimination cerimoney. A be worned! This mine HAS been used in a few movies, SO..there might be a few possible traps in there."

"Excuse me: But how are we saposed to get our hands on a dimoned, or...whatever?" Dakota aksed.

"Mineing gear...duh! Now...GO!" Chris shouts.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **Last season, when I thought I had a REAL dimoned, I was canonpolted off of the island! So now that this is another mine challenge, I'm gonna have to be careful this time.

**Dakota: **Daddy always told me: "You have a nose for jews." I bet...I can win today's challenge!

**Mike: **I guess I have no choice: I NEED Smith, my personality, to come out today. I'll need him, just in case.

**Brick: **Hopefully, there's no mutant goffers, like last season's mine challenge.

**Sam: **COOOOOOL! I've been in a few mines in a video game before; I bet this won't be any diffrent!

**Zoey: **WHEN, I WIN: I'm going to vote-off Anne Maria!

* * *

They were now facing two diffrent paths; each heading either safty or danger.

"Where should we go?" Sam asked.

"Follow me Sam. My dad's told me I have a nose for jews. I bet we can win this thing together!" Dakota grabs his hand, leading him towards the left side.

"Um...I think I'll go right," Mike says, then starts his way.

"I...um...I'll follow. Wait, Mike!" Zoey says as she runs after him.

Anne Maria looks at Brick.

"Well...which way should we-" Brick was cut off.

"Do you want to win this thing?"

"Well yeah, I do. But-"

"But nothing! Listen: I have a plan to get me, and another player into the final four, an I've choosen you."

"Me...why me?"

"Because...with your military skills and myself being tough, I bet we can get rid of the most threat in this game,"

"Who?"

"RED, of course! Who else?"

"Zoey? But...we're...good friends. I can't do that to-"

"You THINK she's your friend! Trust me, I share a trailer with her and Dakota, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"And I've been hearing a lot of what she's been saying about us...especully...you!" Brick looked shock for a moment.

"Zoey's been saying bad things about me?" His head drops.

"And me! Listen! Join me, and RED WILL be next to go, understand?" He gulps, then slowly shakes his head, then shakes her hand.

"Deal,"

"Good. Now...which way do you think we should go?"

"How about we follow Dakota and Sam? If what Dakota said was true, then we should follow her, agreed?"

"Agreed."

And so, they go left, following Dakota and Sam towards victory.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Brick: **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I thought Zoey was my...my...friend?

**Anne Maria: **My vote, pluse Bricks. Now if only I can convince Sam to vote with me. He seems that stupid to join me into voting-off RED.

* * *

Mike was holding a flash light, Zoey was looking through a map of the mine.

"Hmmmm...this way?" Zoey points towards a tunnle on the left.

"I don't know, what does the map say?"

"Um...it says to...I guess we should just-" But she trips.

"Zoey! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. But I think we've just found some mine-kart trakes."

"Great! Now we can take a mine-kart down towards where we need to go!"

"But the question is: Where's the karts?"

"Hmmmmmmmm..." They both say as they scan the room.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Umm..are you sure this is the right way, Dakota?" Sam asked her while they were going deeper into the mine.

"I can smell something...umm...*GASPS* up ahead!" They all follow her, then stop at soem tracks.

"What? This is nothing but a tunnle!" Anne Maria says angrily.

Then...they all start to feel the ground shake, they turn around, hearing voices and sees a light.

"Umm...We should do something,"

"What, Brick?" Sam asked.

"Getting the hell out of here!" He turns around, screaming and running away. Soon, the rest follow him and starts running afte him.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dakota: **I swear, I smelled something! It was probable underneath the tracks!

* * *

Mike and Zoey was in a mine-kart, going fast and going strat.

"This is like a rollarcoaster, except dangerous!" Zoey shouts.

"I know, I know. But lets just keep on-" He was cut off, when he starts to see some people up ahead, then gasps.

"It's them, it's them! The others!" Zoey looks at his direction, the sighs with relife.

Everyone looks at them as they get out of the kart, then...they see some stairs.

"Do you guys think it's safe?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know! But it says here, on the map, that we'll be able to find some gold, dimonds, and anything else down here." Anne Maria says, then starts going down; once she steps on the stairs, she falls down through it and screams, leaving the others looking horrified.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Zoey: **I hope this crap is worth it!

* * *

**_*CHRIS'S OFFICE, CAMERA ROOM*_**

"Hehe, what's going to happen next? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL BREAK!***_

* * *

"Hold on, Anne Maria, we're coming!" Brick shouts as he starts running towards the stairs. Zoey gasps.

"Wait, Brick! Don't-" Brick falls through the stairs and screams like a little girl.

"Go down the...stairs." Zoey says slowly; Mike puts his arm around her, then they start walking towards the stairs, but stops and tries to find another way down.

"Hmmm...how about we...um..."

"Hey guys!" Sam shouts, the two turns and looks around.

"Look what Sam and I found: Ropes!" Dakota holds them up, then tosses two of them towards the two, who smiles and thanks them.

**_*FLASH*_**

Mike, Zoey, Sam, and Dakota were all grunting as they climb down slowly, Zoey aslmost sliped, due to the slike walls, but Mike was able to catch her just in time.

"Urg! Why...in the the name of hell are these walls so slippery?" Dakota asked in anger, then slips and falls into some water, Sam slips as well, then Mike and Zoey.

They all moan with pain, as they all drag themselves to shore from the water.

"There was WATER there?" Zoey asked while coughing up some of the water, Mike pats her back while she does so.

"YEAH! Bada-Bling, Baby!" Anne Maria shouts as she holds up a large Ruby. Zoey gasps at the sighting of how large the rock was, has Anne Maria starts walking away, but turns around to face the others.

"You're next RED!" She disapears and is heading out towards the cave. Zoey was about to shout at her, until Brick drops a bunch of jews at their feet.

"I've found more than just one jew for me. You guys need help; and Zoey...I need to talk to you later, okay?" She gives him a confused look, but shruges and nods her head.

"Perfect! Now...grab one jew and lets all get the hell out of here!" They all grab something, then run out of the cave, chasing after Anne Maria.

_***FLASH***_

Everyone was running, and running, and running, until...they see that Anne Maria...had won.

"What? NO!" Zoey shouts with disapointment.

"OHHHHH...YEAH! Take that RED! Chris," Chris looks at her.

"I choose to vote-off...ZOEY!" She points at her, but Chris refuses.

"Nope! This isn't an elimination challenge,"

"WHAT!" They all scream.

"Yes! It's a reward challenge! Anne Maria, since you've won, you get to keep the ruby!" She sighs with disapointment, but is happy that she get to keep the ruby, Zoey and Mike cheers that it's not an elimination challenge.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Mike: **I'm glad that Zoey's not going home. I'm going to win the next challenge AND vote-off Anne Maria!

**Zoey: **Brick said he wanted to speak with me? I'll talk to him tommarrow. But other than that: Anne Maria, that bitch is going to pay for what she tried to do to me!

**Anne Maria: **Aww...well...atleast I get to keep the ruby. That rat, Chris! It better be a elimination challenge next, or i'm gonna- ***CHRIS COMES INTO THE CONFESSIONAL* **

**Chris: **Things...are getting more better! Who'll be going next time? Find out, next time, on Total..Drama..Back In Action! ***ANNE MARIA GLARES AT HIM* **

**Chris to Anne Maria: **What?

* * *

**Hope this was a little good enough. :/**

**After chapter 9, they'll be a final 5, promise! **

**REVIEW! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Terminate the cast**

"Last time, on Total..Drama..Back In Action,"

_***FLASH***_

"The finale six was to go through an abandon mine...for some treasure. Anne Maria had lied to Brick, about how Zoey's just pretending to be a nice person and a friend, so she can an alliance with him. Later, Brick decided to help the others, by giving them some jews. Anne Maria had won, BUT...it wasn't an elimination challenge, so no one went home."

**_*FLASH*_**

"What's in store for our contestance? Time to fine out and be 'Terminated'! Right now! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**_*THEAM SONG TIME! :D*_**

* * *

Dakota was walking over towards the bathroom, to put on some make-up, until she sees Anne Maria, holding and studying her ruby; Dakota then walks over towards her.

"Hi, Anne Maria!" She looks up at her, then looks back at her ruby.

"Oh...hey Dakota," She starts to look at her again.

"What's up?"

"The sky!" Dakota then cracks-up at her own joke; Anne Maria just looks at her like she's retarded.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dakota: **The reason WHY i'm trying my best to be nice to Anne Maria, is because that I think she might be up to something: Having Brick walk around with her in the mine, trying to get Mike away from Zoey, and trying to vote my BFF, Zoey, off. She's up to something...I enten to find out what!

**Anne Maria: **Dakota? She's a dumb blond, who's a "Fame-houger". I bet I can get her ANDstupid brains to join me into voting-off RED!

* * *

They were now in the bathroom, but Zoey was in there as well, fixing up her flower. Anne Maria glares at her, then walks over towards her and puts on some hair-spray.

"So...Anne Maria," She looks at Zoey.

"I see that you've won the challenge last week. I'm also surprised that you knew that the rock that you've gotten from a mine was REAL this time." She starts to laugh, then Anne Maria throws her hair-spray at her.

"HEY! It wasn't MY fault I didn't know the dimond was fake! That one kid from season's one and three tricked me!" Dakota rolls her eyes as she walks over towards a stall, opens it, then a laser shoots above her head, crashing into the wall behind her.

Anne Maria and Zoey walks over towards Dakota and looks at the hole in the wall, then they all look into the stall: A silver, skellington-like robot was standing in there, holding up his cannoned-arm.

"Must...In...term...in...at!" He was shooting again, causing the girls to scream with fear, then runs out of the building, back towards the breakfast tent.

**_*FLASH*_**

Mike was looking through some fan-mail from some girl that keeps on sending letters to him, Sam was playing a video game, and Brick was still trying to figure out WHY Anne Maria said stuff about how Zoey's just pretending to be friends wit him, but doesn't believe it one bit.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Brick: **I'm not sure if Zoey's REALLY my friend, or if she's just what Anne Maria said. Hmmm...I know Zoey, so I don't think Anne Maria's right.

**Sam: **Hehe, in the finale six! I didn't know I could make it THIS far!

* * *

Sam looks over at Mike, he walks over towards him and so does Brick. Mike looks up from his letters, then Brick and Sam starts looking at a few.

"Woah, Mike...these are a lot of 'love-letters'." Brick points out, which makes Mike a little un-confortable.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...umm...these DO have a few lip-stick marks on it and stuff," Sam goes through a few more.

"Some of these even has some drawlings of you on here...and romantic stuff." Mike looks surprised.

"Dude," Sam points out again.

"Some girl...loves you?"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **This GIRL'S been sending 'love letters' like crazy! I don't know who and why...but I don't wanna find out.

* * *

The girls start running inside of the tent, screaming and hiding behind the guys.

"Zoey, Dakota, Anne Maria? What the hell's going on here?" Mike asked.

"Mike!" Zoey shouts.

"It's...a robot!"

"A robot?" Brick asked.

"Yes...a robot!" Dakota and Anne Maria shouts.

Before anything else could happend, the skellington-like robot walks into the room, causing them all to scream again, until it bends down, it's glowing red eyes are shut off. They all exchainged confussed looks on their faces, until Chris and Chef walks into the tent, Chef's holding a controller.

"Finale six! It's time...for you guys to be...Terminated!" Chris shouts.

"Terminater...is the movie theam this week! And the challenge is pretty simple: Servive being cought by Terminater here, and make you way to the finale five. Last one standing wins imuntiy, the other five...will be voting off someone, except for today's winner."

"Question: what's the whole point of being hunted...again?" Zoey asked.

"It's to test your skills; you want to be in the finale five, right?" They all shake their heads 'yes'.

"Perfect! Now...Action!" They all run out of the tent, into diffrent locations.

"This...is gonna be fun." Chris and Cef laughs, as Chef turns on the Terminator on again.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **Chris must be fucking crazy, if he's gonna be doing this to me!

**Brick: **Since I have a military instenk, I believe I have a winning chance.

**Zoey: **I know I can win this! I just need to let my "war-instinks" take over.

**Sam: **Ummm...I'm bad at fighting robots in a few video games.

* * *

Sam walks around the forest, looking for a good hiding place. He finally sees a tree that he can climbs, so takes his chances and climbs it. Once he does, the Terminator was up there already.

"OH MY GOD!" He yells, then falls down.

"Must...be...Eliminated!" The robot aims his cannoned-arm towards Sam, as it comes down from the tree, he was about to fire, when suddenly, Anne Maria comes up from behind and sprays it with hair-spray, then starts to beat it down, until it lyes there...helpless.

"Anne Maria? Thanks a lot!" Sam yells joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I need to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"About the fact that Brick needs to go." Sam looks like he didn't like where this whole thing was going, but decides to listen to what she as to say.

"You see...Brick's been saying some stuff about you...AND...Dakota," He now gets wide-eyed with anger.

"WHAT!"

"Not only that, but...He's trying to get everyone into voting you off."

"Really?" Sam then lowers his head down, Anne Maria puts his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay. Which is why I need both you AND Dakota to help me,"

"Help you with what?" Dakota walks up towards them.

"The fact that Brick's been saying some bad things about you and Sam." Dakota stars at her a little, then looks up-set.

"Is this all true?" Anne Maria and Sam shakes their heads.

"It's true." Anne Maria says, then starts walking away from them.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **I got Sam AND Dakota...Brick is toast! The reason WHY I want to get him voted off: I don't need him to help me anymore, I just wanted to see how stupid he can get. And so I know how much stupid he is.

**Sam: **Brick's such a jerk! ***STARTS TO PLAY A VIDEO GAME***

**Dakota: **Brick's been saying bad things about me and Sam? Woah, even I'm not that way fully towards other people.

* * *

The Terminator was walking through the "Monster set", looking through the large fake city. Mike and Zoey was following the robot, to make sure it doesn't see them, they've been hiding behind some fake cars and other things. Zoey looks at Mike with a weak smile.

"Do you think we could possible win this thing together?" Mike shruges.

"I don't know...maybe...why do you ask?"

"Oh...nothing, really."

"C'mon Zo, there's got to be-"

The robot destroys the fake car, the couple was holding onto each other, looking terrified as ever.

"You...must...be...ELIMINATED!" HE shouts as he was about to fire the cannon at them. Mike and Zoey's eyes widen, then hugs each other very tight, and doesn't let go, until they hear the robot crashing onto the ground, both of them looks at the robot, who was being pinned-down by Anne Maria, Sam, and Dakota.

"Guys, thank you!" Zoey shouts with joy.

"What ever RED. Listen up...Brick's up to something,"

"What he up to?" Mike asked.

"He's been saying bad things about ALL of us!" Sam shouts back at them.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Zoey: **Brick's up to something? More like ANNE MARIA'S up to something! Brick would NEVER do that...unless it's scott...or Jo...or-

* * *

All five of them starts to beat up the robot, until it blases it's cannon, causing them to to fly backwards.

"MUST...BE...ELIMINATED!" THe robot fires his cannon towards Mike, who douging ever one. Sam sneaks up from behind to robot, then has hard as he could, he swins an axe that he'd found lying on the ground.

The Terminatior was cut in half, then it's head was chopped-off, then Sam starts to chopp-up the thing into tiney, little bite-sized pieces.

"Enough, enough," Chris shouts as both he and Chef walks over towards them.

"Sam...you're today's winner!" He cheers, and so does Dakota. Brick starts running up towards everybody, they all glare at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dakota asked angerly.

"I was hding the whole time."

"So you wouldn't tell us what you said about us towards our faces?" Zoey shouts at him.

"Wha-? Who told you that?"

"Oh, spare us! We don't need this shit, espessully from you!" Mike shouts back at him.

"Sorry, Man...but you're out!" Sam shouts at him.

Everyone starts to walk away from Brick, leaving him lost and confussed, but Anne Maria walks up towards him.

"Do you know why they're like this?" Brick asked her, who shakes her head.

"No...but I do know one thing..."

"Really? What's that?"

"You're screwed!" Then she walks away from him, trying to leave with-out giggling.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Sam: **I don't know WHY Brick would say bad things about us! But I do know this-

**Mike: **Brick-

**Zoey: **Is-

**Dakota: **Out-

**Anne Maria: **Of-

**Brick: **Here. WHY ME!

* * *

**_*CHRIS MCLAIN REWARD THEAM! :D*_**

* * *

"Six will now become five, as we get closser towards the finales! Let's see who going to loose it tonight! Sam, since you've won today...YOU get to choose tonight's looser!"

Sam stands up, he looks at Brick, and then finally...speaks.

"Brick! I choose to vote-off, Brick!" Brick lowers his head, Anne Maria taps his shoulder.

"Thanks for being of use to me." She snickers, he gets wide-eyed from what she'd just said.

"Any finale words, Brick?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Anne Maria's been-"

"Time's up!" He shouts, then Chef carries him towards the "Lamozine", the Brick was on his way home.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL* _**

**Zoey: **I feel bad...very bad. Was it worth it? He was about to say something about Anne Maria...I wonder.

**Anne Maria: **Now that Brick's gone...I can just focus on voting-off RED!

* * *

"Fine five, fokes! Who's going to make it to the finale four? Find out, next time! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**Now that it's the finale five, this stories almost over. :'(**

**But not 2 worry, there will be a season 6! XD**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO SORRY 4 THE LONG DELAY! I HOPE THIS MAKES UP 4 IT! :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lord's of the ring**

"Last time, on Total Drama..Back In Action,"

_***FLASH***_

"Mr. Terminator gave a scare on our finale six, as they attempt to servive it all. Anne Maria had twicked Dakota and Sam, but telling them that Brick was a no good double crosser, which made his elimination, bye-bye Bricky! Zoey became aware of what he was trying to say during his last few seconds of the show time, right after he tried to warn everyone that Anne Maria had turned into the new Scott."

**_*FLASH*_**

"We've finally made it to the finale five! And there can _only _be one getting his or her ass handed to! Find out who's right now, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**_*THEME SONG! XD*_**

* * *

Zoey was sitting on a large rock, drawling, until her name was called by Mike.

"Hey Zoey," He shouts, which gets her to look up at the diving board, seeing him about to dive into the water.

"Watch this!" He turns around the does a back-flip jump, landing in the water, finishing with a perfect dive on time.

"Woah! That was alsome, Mike!" She exclaims with excitment.

He gets out of the water, drying himself with a towel, lying down next to her.

"What are you drawling anyway?" Blushing, she shyly shows him her drawling oh him and her on their wedding, which will be some time in the future, like two-four years.

"Aww, that's sweet, Zo!" He kisses her, the puts on his dark sunglasses, then lies down again.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Zoey: **Me and Mike were engaged for a few weeks now! I _still _can't believe it! But at the same time, I'm thinking: Are we maybe rushing things a little _too _early? ***SIGHS***

**Mike: **Me and Zoey's engagment? Well...I think that this is gonna be great!

* * *

The two love-birds return to the trailers, holding hands, seeing everyone just chillin' out there. Dakota was doing some fingure nail polish, Sam was playing a video game, and Anne Maria was reading a book, listen to her ipod. She sees Mike and Zoey, scowling.

"Well, well...the two love-birds have finally came back, right after five o'clock in the morning." Zoey glares at her, then she and Mike goes in their trailers, to change back into their normal clothing.

**_*FLASH*_**

Once they come back outside, the just sit down to talk with each other.

"So you and Mike are still happy and excited about your engagment?" Dakota asked, while putting some fingure paint on Zoey's fingures.

"Deffinatly! But I just can't help but doing some hard thinking,"

"Yeah? Like what?" Dakota asked, getting intrested. Zoey sighs, turning her head towards Mike, then looks back at the ground.

"I might have this strange feeling that we might be rushing into this. I mean, when do _you _expect Sam to propose to _you_; if you two stay a couple for _that _long?" Dakota thinks for a moment, then gasps.

"Oh God, you're right!"

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dakota: **Zoey's right!She should _totally_ get a new hair-style! ***Get's wide-eyed* **Wait, _that's _what she's been telling me, right?

**Zoey: **Dakota's a great BFF! I'm so glade that we're friends; she's just so understandable!

* * *

Everyone was now in a large, and I mean **_BIG-ASS_ _LARGE_**, area, infront of a volcano pretty far from them. Chris and Chef was with the finale five, at a starting line.

"Okay, okay, this challenge is 'Lord's of the rings!'" Sam gets a confused look on his face.

"Um...don't you mean, 'Lord of the rings'?" Chris smirks.

"Nope! The reason why, because we only have one ring. You guys have to _fight _over the ring, fun huh?" Zoey raises her hands.

"So...only one ring, five of us? That must mean that only one of us can drop that ring in the volcano?"

"CORRECT!" Chris shouts. He turns to Chef, who revieals the ring.

"This ring is what you five little piggys will be fighting over, to win imunity! Whoever can drop this ring in the volcano first, gets the safe, and get to choose the loser." Chef claims, Zoey turns to glare at Anne Maria, but notices that she doesn't glare back, which was odd.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Zoey: **Something's not right: Anne Maria would glare back, this isn't that much of a challenge towards the both of us anymore, which is _really _up-setting.

**Anne Maria: **Now that I think about it, I don't need Sam nor Dakota anymore. What does that mean? It _means_...that I think I'll vote off one of them.

**Mike: **Zoey's been acting a little wierd lately, which is why that I'm gonna find out.

**Dakot & Sam: *Sam's playing a video game, which annoyes Dakota, wanting to make-out with him***

* * *

"Got it, everyone?" Chris asked; they all shake their heads.

"Good, ACTION!"

Everyone races towards the volcano, Chef then throws the ring, which the finale five sees it flying through the air, landing in a pile of leaves. They all crash into the leaves, eventually, Zoey drags Mike out, reviealing the ring in her fingures.

"Let's go and win this thing!" She cheers, the grabs his arm, draging him through the forest.

**_*FLASH*_**

Mike and Zoey stops at a near-by lake, getting a quick drink. Mike watches at how beautiful she looks while the perfect amount of sun-light touches her pale skin, how her brown eyes melt like chocholate, and how her flower nearly sparkeled in the light.

Zoey seemed to notice his day-dreaming about her, which makes her blush, getting another drink.

"You're so beautiful, Zoey." He claims, which makes her blush with a smile.

"Aww, Mike!" He smiles and takes her hands.

"Just think of it: If we ever had a daughter...she'll look just a pretty as you."

She smiles for a while, then it fades, looking away from him, trying not to show her sadness about her second thoughts on the engagment. Mike seemed to notice her strange behavior again, and this time, get's even _more _concern.

"Zoey?" No responds.

"Zoey, C'mon, what's troubling you, sweetie?" She doesn't saw a thing, just sighs and looks at him.

"M-Mike, I-" An arrow flies past them, looking where it was shot, Anne Maria stands there, with a pissed-off look.

"Give me that damn ring, RED!" She shouts.

"RUN!" Mike shouts, picking Zoey up bride-style, running through the forest.

Mike was running pretty fast, and Zoey noticed, he must be _very _athledic. He was running as fast as Edward from Twilight, running through the bushes pretty fast, with Zoey in his arms, and as they were away from the bushes, They noticed that they were on an electric scooter.

"Um, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell did that electric skooter come from? And was _that _the reason why we were going so fast?" He only shrugs.

"Guess so, haha!" He laughs, remembering that from the "Vampire's Sucks" trailer.

They continue their way.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Mike: **That was wierd, but a funny spoof moment! ***Continues 2 laugh***

* * *

Sam and Dakota were walking along a path, trying to find the ring, when they spot Anne Maria, following some tracks.

"Hey, Anne Maria!" Sam shouts at her, which got her attention.

"Oh, hey." She continues her search.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Dakota asked confused.

"I don't know, what are _you _doing?" Anne Maria replies back.

"Umm, looking for the ring." She claims.

"Me too! In fact, Mike and Zoey has it!"

"They do? Alsome!" Sam cheers.

Anne Maria and Dakota looks at him, then goes back to looking for the ring.

"You think we could help you find the ring, Anne Maria?" Dakota asked hopfully.

Anne Maria grins, then looks back at them, smiling.

"Nothing would make me happier!" She fake squeals during the process.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maira: **Perfect! Now that I have my full team: It's three vs two, anything's possible. The sad part is that I'm voting one of those two off, possibly Sam, because I just _hate_ him!

* * *

Mike and Zoey continues to walk, growing tierd of walking through a large area, then sees a large mountian in front of them, then gasps.

"The volcano! Mike...we did it!" She cheers happily.

"Thank you!" Anne Maria shouts, grabbing the ring away from Zoey, then starts her way up the volcano path.

"What the?" Zoey asked in shock.

Dakot and Sam catches up with them, panting as they start to rest.

"W-W-W ***HEAVES* **Where's...A-Anne M-M-Maria?" Dakota asked, catching her breath.

"Oh...well...she just ran up to the volcano, or at least in the process." Mike says sadly.

"Hey!" Sam yells, causing them to look at him.

"We're _not _just gonna give up; not like that! So how about we just run up there, and one of us can win, we can vote her off?" He suggested.

"Fine!" Zoey says happily, then grabs Mike, pulling him up.

"C'mon Mike, we gotta win this thing!" He does get up, then they all race up towards Anne Maria.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Dakota: **I don't know what came over Sam back there, but it was genious!

**Sam: **He-he, we're gonna win!

**Zoey: **After this, I should probable tell Mike about my second thoughts on the early engagment.

**Mike: **Zoey seems to have something to tell me. I just wonder what it is! The suspence is killing me! ***GASPS & TURNS INTO CHESTER* **Yeah! Back in _my _day, we didn't keep secrets from each other! We just took responsability for our actions, and told the damn truth! Now...let me tell you people about peaches!

**Anne Maria: **I'm gonna wiiiiin, I'm gonna wiiiiiiin!

* * *

Anne Maria finally reaches the top, about to throw the ring into the fire below, when Zoey comes up from behing her, attacking her to get the ring.

"I got it! I got the ring!" She cheers.

"Not anymore!" Dakota grabs the ring.

"Sorry BFF! I just want to win by myself for the first time, I hope you'll forgive-" Anne Maria takes the ring and throws it into the fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They all, except for Anne Maria shouts.

"YESSSSSSSSSS! Chris yells, coming from behind them.

"Anne Maria had won imunity! Which means, you get to choose the loser tonight...by being the _only _one allowd to vote tonight."

They all groan, Zoey looks at her nervously, then looks back at Mike, scared for what's to come.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: **Two words: I'm...Screwed!

**Mike: **I'm gonna miss Zoey!

* * *

Zoey was in the girls trailer, packing her things, Dakota helping.

"I'm gonna miss you, Zo! She says, before hugging her.

"It's alright, Dakota. Please promise me that you're give this to Mike, when I leave, okay?" SHe takes it, looking at it.

"What is is?"

"It's a little note discribing to him that I think we might be rushing our relationship a little too fast." She nods and puts it in her pocket, then Anne Maria walks through the door.

"Happy now, are we?" Zoey asked in anger.

"What are _you _talking about, red?" Anne Maria asked confused.

"Oh, spare me! You're gonna vote me off!" She hisses at her.

Anne Maria just rolls her eyes, then walks over towards her bag.

"Relax red, I'm not gonna vote you off to night, just this once." She claims as she starts spraying her hair.

"What?" They both asked serprised.

"You two heard me." She then walks out of the place.

"But...if it's not _me _going home tonight...then the real question is..._who_?" Zoey asked to herself confused.

* * *

_***CHRIS MCLAIN AWARD THEME! :D***_

"Starting next week, we're going to have only four contestance left! Now...I'll now read the votes, thanks to Anne Maria herself,"

Mike holds on to Zoey's hands, giving her a reasuring smile. Zoey couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"The first award goes to..."

"Anne Maria,"

"Dakota," She squeals with joy as she catches it.

"Mike," He catches his.

Sam and Zoey looks nervously are each other: Zoey didn't knwo if Anne Maria was lying about not voting for her, and Sam was nervous if it was him, duh!

"Zoeyyy..." Chris says.

"Y-Yes?" She asked nervously.

"I'm so sorry, but..." She starts to glare angerly at Anne Maria.

"Head's up!" Chris yells.

Zoey was shocked, then catches her award, leaving Sam, who's out now.

"Sam...time to go, bud!" Chris says.

Sam was in shock, but slowly walks towards the "Lamozine". Dakota gives him a good-bye kiss, Zoey and Mike gives him a good-bye hug, and Anne Maria just shook hands with him. After that, he was off.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey *LOOKING SHOCK*: **I..._can't_...believe this!

**Dakota *CRYING A LITTLE*: **Sam's gone! It's Anne Maria's fault! Oh...how she will pay!

**Mike: **I'm upset that Sam's gone, but glade to see Zoey's still in this game!

* * *

"Things are nearing towards the end! Find out who's ass will be handed too, next time! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!" Chris yells.

"Hey, shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Mike, who was chester now, yells at him from the boy's trailer.

* * *

**Again, sorry 4 the WAY 2 LONG delay! **

**Until the finale four, review and tell me what ya think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Read, set, DRAMA!**

"Last time, on Total Drama..Back In Action,"

**_*FLASH*_**

"It was a race towards a volcano, just to drop a ring into fire, as the cast spoofs-off 'Lord Of The Rings'. Zoey had feelings that maybe her and Mike's realashionship is kinda...'rushy'. Meanwhile, in the end, Anne Maria had scored the win, even having Zoey think that she was out, but it was _really _Sam, poor couch patato..."

_***FLASH***_

"Only four is left, FINALLY! Watch...as our compeditors _race _their way to win a place in the semi-finales! Who will make it to the finale three, you ask? Find out now, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**_*THEME SONG! :D*_**

* * *

At the tent, Mike and Zoey were just talking, Anne Maria was "busy" with her hair, and Dakota had a sad look on her face, literaly playing with her food.

A sad sigh comes from Dakota, then turns around to find Anne Maria. She glares at her, then sighs again.

"You okay, Dakota?" Zoey asked concern from the other table.

"Oh...just _wonderful_! I'm _so gay_ **(A/N: THE HAPPY GAY, NOT THE HOMO GAY, U PERVERTS!) **that I can just sing a happy song!" She says with a little bit of venom in her voice.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota:** Anne Maria had voted-off Sam, _SAM_! Urg! I'm gonna _kill _that _bitch_...literaly!

**Zoey: **I _know _Dakota's pissed-off at Anne Maria, I know I would if _that _was Mike who was voted-out- Wait a minute! I _do _what it feels like! Last season, when Mike was voted-out by Scott, I was pissed-off at Scott! I should just talk to Dakota, right?

* * *

Zoey throws away her trash, then joins Dakota at her seat, patting her back.

"It's okay Dakota, I know how you feel-"

"Ya do, huh?" She asked, not _really _wanting the pep-talk.

"Yeah, I do. When Scott voted-off Mike last season, I was as mad as you are right now. Ya know something?"

"No...what?"

"You can kiss her ass...if you just remind yourself why you should win, _and _keep your eyes on the prize,"

"Which _is_?" The blond asked agian.

"Kickin' Anne Maria's ass!" Zoey whispers into her ear.

Dakota weakly smiles, thanking Zoey, then puts her stuff away.

Mike smiles as he just had seen the whole thing. Going over towards his soon-to-be wife, well at least that what _he _thinks, he kisses her cheek, then sitting down next to her.

"That was a _really _nice thing that you've done for her, Zo." She smiles and nods.

She knew that she just _had _to tell Mike about what her thoughts are on their engagment. Zoey just _had _to, what if she was voted-out next and didn't get the time to him about how they should just slow down a little? All those thoughts were in her head, but just needed some time to think things over, how she was gonna tell him.

**_*FLASH*_**

The finale four was standing in front a pile of old car parts, looking like they get this as a hint of what's to come. Chris, smiling devilishly again, walks on over with Chef.

"Finale four compeditors; don't _I _have a challenge for _you_!" A chricket shound was just heard, until Chef slamed his foot on the bug.

"Thanks, Chef..."

"No problem." He claims.

"Anyway...the challenge is a _race _around the _whole _entire film lot!" Chris exclaims, picking up a few car parts.

"You must build your own kart, only givin' about twenty minutes to make your own hot ride! Now...any questions before this challenge begins?"

Zoey raises her hand.

"Nope? Good! Now start!" The host shouts.

Three of them starts heading towards the junk pile, leaving Zoey looking pissed-off at where she was stainding.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey *SHOUTING ANGERLY*: **I had a question, what the hell?

* * *

Mike was hamering a few nails into some medal, Zoey was using some spray paint, Dakota was using a blow tourch, and Anne Maria was in the middle of building her kart, until she starts stroling towards Dakota.

"Hey...Dakota,"

Dakota looks up at the Jersey girl, taking her heat mask off, glaring evily at her.

"I just wanna know if I could use your blow tourch for a moment-"

"Forget it, bitch!" The blond snaps, then continues with building her kart.

Anne Maria shakes her head, then gets out a chainsaw

"Look...I'll let _you _use this, if _you _loan me your-" She was cut-off, when she hears the roaing of the chainsaw, noticing it's _not _in her hands.

Dakota grins evily, holding the chainsaw, pointing it at Anne Maria.

"I would _love _use _this_! Just like how _you _used me and _Sam_!" She starts chacing Anne Maria with the weapon of choice.

_***FLASH***_

Zoey was having a little trouble with geting her wheal to stay on her kart, even her engine.

"Oh, C'mon!" She snaps as it falls apart.

Mike, filled with concern, starts walking towards her.

"Hey Zo," He says, kissing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"My kart won't stay from fallin' apart, that's what's wrong!" She complains, crossing her arms.

Mike smirks, then starts to re-bild the kart for her, which had her watching in serprise as Mike was compleatly done building her, adding a few touches to it.

"Mike..." Her jaw droped open, "How did you-?"

"I've been fixing my Uncle's car a bunch of times. I guess I just get good experience, you like?" She smiles widely.

"I like!" She sqeals, then kisses him so hard, that they fall onto the ground.

After about five minutes making-out on the ground, Zoey breaks the kiss, giggling.

"I _also _like that, you?" He laughs.

"I like!"

They laugh, then starts to continue to kiss.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **I swear: Zoey's the most amazing girl in the whole freakin' world!

**Zoey: **I _do _think Mike's a wonderful guy. I'm just not ready for the engagment yet, I think I should just tell him now!

**Anne Maria: **Dakota's gone crazier than ever! She just chanced me through the woods...with a chainsaw!

**Dakota *LOOKING LIKE RAMBO*: **Hehe..I guess Zoey was right: I _do _need to keep my eyes on the prize; and _that _prize is Anne Maria's ass on my wall!

* * *

Mike and Zoey break the kiss, staring into each other's eyes.

"M-Mike...could I tell you something?"

"What, you love me?" He laughs a little.

"Well _duh_! But no,"

"Then what is it?" He starts to get a little curious.

"I-I think that we should just-"

An air horn is heard, Chris is sitting down next to Chef at the starting line.

"Everyone: Get your cute, little asses over here _with _your karts, _now_!" He boomes from the megaphone.

Mike looks into Zoey's eyes, getting concern.

"Could you hold on to that thought, after the race?" She nods.

"Okay, love you."

"Love ya too, Zoey."

They all get into their karts, at the starting line.

**_*FLASH*_**

"Alright cast, here's how this race will work: Go through the old horror movie set first, then the old disaster movie set, the _SAW _set, my personal choice! And finally...the Medeivle set. After all of that, head strat towards the elimination area, the first three the arrive there wins a place in the finale three, okay?" They all nod.

"Great! So...ready...set...GO/ACTION!"

They all start racing.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Dakota: **I'm gonna make Anne Maria _pay_!

**Mike: **I believe I might have a shot. I _did _drive go-karts before, and I'm sure a lot of us has as well.

**Zoey: **Where I come from, we really don't have any go-karts, so...I think that this might be...goodbye? No! This will _not _be "goodbye", I will and _can_ do this!

* * *

Anne Maria was in the lead, in the Horror movie set. Dakota was catching up with her, glareing ar her, remebering to keep her eye on the prize, so bumps Anne Maria's kart, causing her to almost crash into a tree.

"Hey, what gives?" She shouts anderly at Dakota.

"I'm gonna make sure that you don't win this, bitch!" Dakota shouts at her, then bumps into her again; this time Anne Maria had almost fell off the set.

"Stop!" She screams, then starts to bump into Dakota, but it was too late.

Dakota had slamed her foot onto the gas, having her race far ahead, leaving Anne Maria crashing against the wall, having some fake blood fall on top of her, causing her to scream. A Scream-O-Meater apears, casuing it to blow-up, because of Anne Maria's scream in shock.

_***FLASH***_

Mike was passing Anne Maria, Zoey following from behind him, trying to catch up.

"Mike!" She shouts, finally catching up with him, out of the Horror film set.

"Yeah Zo?" He asked, still looking at the track.

"In case none of us makes it into the finale three...I gotta say that-" He gasps.

"Zoey, look out!"

She turns and almost crashes into some falling rocks for the Disaster Movie set. Mike was getting worried, hoping if Zoey could get out of that mess; lucky enough...she did.

"Oh Zoey, I was so worried!" He exclaims.

"Yeah...I was too..." She managed to get out between breaths and heavy heaving.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: **Mike is _so _sweet! I just hope he doesn't get _to _upset when I tell him about how I think we shouldn't get engaged _just _yet.

**Mike: **Zoey must _really _wanna tell me something: She tried to tell me during the first part of this challenge, _then _just now, claiming that one of us wasn't gonna make it.

**Anne Maria: **When I find Dakota...I'm gonna _kill _her!

* * *

Going through the Disaster Movie set was gonna be a little bit of a challenge, _duh_! Mike almost got stuck on the EarthQuake area, Zoey was nearly _killed _by golf sized hail, Dakota was almost drowned by rising water for floods, and Anne Maria was close in getting wacked by some boulders.

"I can't believe I was almost killed!" Anne Maria complains, racing toe-to-toe with the other three, who glares at her.

"Hey! _All_ of us were almost _kill__ed _too, ya know!" Zoey snaps, turning her kart towards the SAW film set.

They finally reach the SAW set, getting scared as they were almost killed agiain: Saw's slicing through a few doors, fire flying through some areas, and spikes throwbing out of the ground.

**_*FLASH*_**

Chris and Chef were watching the race still, snikering as they watch.

"Oh _how _will our contestance make it? Find out, after this!" Chris shouts.

* * *

_***COMMERICAL BREAK! XD***_

* * *

Fire was flying through the air, then hits Anne Maria's big poof, causing her to scream, crashing into some water. Dakota snickers with victory, passing the Jersey girl.

"I can't believe that Chris would have us do this!" Zoey says with shock, finally making it out of the building, nearly killed agin.

"I know, me nither!" Mike agrees.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Anne Maria: **How can _this _get any worse?

**Dakota: **Hehe..._how _could this get any better?

**Zoey: **There's no way that I can loose! I mean...I'm right next to Mike through this all!

**Mike: **Zoey seemed scared through almost all of this. I just hope that the next area won't be that bad.

* * *

The finale four finally makes it to the Medievil Movie set from the beginning of this season. Once they arrive, a robotic dragon was there, breathing out fire and chacing them through the whole thing, making them scream with agony.

"Screw this! _This _is a whole lot worse!" Anne Maria shouts.

She then sees the exit towards the elimination cerimony area, then spots Zoey. Smiling evily, she gets closer towards Zoey.

"Time for the moment that I've been waiting for, RED!" Screamed at Zoey, bumping into her so hard, that she lost control of her kart, crashing into a wall.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Zoey: **ANNE MARIA, YOU BITCH!

**Anne Maria: **With Red crashed, it'll be _me _staying, not her.

**Dakota: **I can't believe that Anne Maria did that!

**Mike: **I saw what Anne Maria did! How could she do that to my Zoey? I gotta help Zo!

* * *

Mike stops and parks right next to Zoey, helping her out of her kart, carrying her into his kart with him, drving back to the finish line, with Zoey in his lap.

**_*FLASH*_**

The finale four were now at the elimination area, and Mike was tending to Zoey and a few cuts and brushes that she took from that crash.

"Well...this was a...a good race," Chris claims, coming up towards them.

"But...like I promised: The finale three...are..."

They all have a nervous look on their faces

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL (DRATIC MUSIC PLAYING)*_**

**Dakota: *FRINGERS CROSS**

**Anne Maria: *PLEADING***

**Mike: *PRAYING***

**Zoey: *HOPING***

* * *

"The finale three...are..."

They were getting more and more nervous.

"Dakota," She breaths with relife.

"Mike," He looked serprised.

"Ane finally..."

The two finale females were getting worried: Which one was gonna make it?

"Anne Maria!" She jumps up, doing a victory cheer.

Zoey was left shocked by all of this, most Mike and Dakota.

"What?" That's _not _fair!" Dakota exclaims

"Yeah, Anne Maria had caused Zoey to crash into the wall!" Mike snaps at Chris.

"True, but also not: Once Zoey had crashed, it caused her kart to break down, destroyed. Meaning that since that had happened, she's out of the race; time for Zoey to go." Chris claims.

* * *

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

**Mike: **I can't believe this shit!

* * *

Zoey was standing right next to the Lamozine, with Mike right in front of her, looking as disapointed as she did. Mike then takes her hands, kissing her.

"I promise: I'll win this...for us _and _our future." She sadly sighs.

"Mike...I-I think that there won't be a future with us...not yet," He looks hurt; it _this _what she's been trying to tell him?

"Is _that _what you were meaning to tell me, Zo?" He asked sadly, she sadly nods.

"Yes. I'm truly sorry Mike; it's just that I don't think that we should be engaged right now, too early," She takes her ring off, giving it back to Mike.

"Keep it with you. Keep holding on to it, so you can be strong to win this...for us." He sadly nods.

"Okay Zoey...I love you...a lot,"

"I love you too, Mike. Please promise me that you'll kick Anne Maria's ass for me?" He chuckles and nods.

"Of course dear, see ya, love ya, miss ya." She laughs, kissing him one last time, getting into the Lamozine.

"You too."

The Limo starts to drive away, leaving Mike looking deeply depressed.

_***FLASH***_

"Well, well...finally...it's come! Fine out who will be in the finale two, next time, on Total Drama..Back In Action!" Chris shouts.

* * *

**ZOEY'S GONE, OH NOZE! :0**

**Find out how Mike will punish Anne Maria, along with Dakota, next chapter. XD**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: It's land, but NOT wonder**

"Last time, on Total Drama..Back In Action,"

**_*FLASH*_**

"Our finale four built and expreinced the Racing Movies. Dakota was taking Sam's elimination seriusly, so Zoey talked her into getting back at Anne Maria, which was alsome enough for ratings! At the end, Zoey was voted-out, and so was the engagment between her and her boyfriend, Mike!"

**_*FLASH*_**

"Only three have came this far! Only one's getting his or her ass outta here! Find out who's, right now! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

_***THEME SONG! :D***_

* * *

Mike was in the boy's trailer, but not sleeping; he was was just lying down in bed, sighing sadly, holding onto the ring that Zoey gave back to him.

But he knew that they'll be able to start a future together, once she fells the feeling again. Mike sadly sighs, trying to get some sleep, but couldn't. Not because of the refusle of the ring, or Zoey's elimination, no, it was from the other trailer.

Anne Maria and Dakota was literily screaming and agrueing with each other,

_***FLASH***_

"You bitch! _Why _would you do that!" Dakota was throwing things at Anne Maria, cursing her out.

"Why are _you _throwing this crap at me!" She shouts back.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **Is _this _gonna be going on _all _night? I hope not! ***FALLS ASLEEP***

**Anne Maria *TRYING TO KEEP SLEEPING MIKE OFF OF HER*: **I swear: I'm _so _close into winning this thing!

**Dakota *DOING THE SAME THING, KEEPING SLEEPING MIKE OFF OF HER*: **I'm as upset that Zoey's gone as much as Mike is. But there's _no _way that I'm letting that _bitch_ get away with this!

* * *

_*THE NEXT MORNING*_

Mike falls out of the confessional, quickly wakes up, finding himself in a strange area. Anne Maria and Dakota was in front of him, they were all in their normal clothing.

"Wha-?" Mike was about to ask, until Anne Maria cut him off.

"No clue,"

"Maybe this is just a dream?" Dakota insited.

"Or _NOT_!"

They trio looks up, seeing Chris and Chef in an hot-air ballon.

"Welcome! To the semi-finales! Today's challnge: Alice In Wonderland!"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONALS***_

**Dakota: **Daddy use to read me this story _all _the time, when I was little! This should be easy! I hope...

**Chris: **Just for the record: This is _so not _like the children's Wonderland!

* * *

"The challenge is as simple: You three will be giving a bag, and a list. That list as five items on it; search for those five items and bring them all the way to film lot. The first two to make it to the crafes tent, will be placed in the finale two!" Anne Maria raises her hand.

"Question: What _are _our five items?"

"That's an intresting question. To bad I'm not gonna tell ya," He laughs, then throws them their bags and list.

"You three have the whole day to find them, good luck, and ACTION!" The ballons leaves, having the finale three in the middle of the woods.

"Okay, so let's see here. The five items are..." Mike begins.

"A hat,"

"A tea pot," Dakota says.

"A card deck," Anne Maria says.

"A two-sided heart (One side red, the other back)," Mike says.

"And...a pocket-watch." They all said together.

They look through the list again, then back at each other.

"Um...did he even say if they made copies of these objects?" Dakota asked, confused.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONALS***_

**Chris: **Nah. But what would the fun in that be if there was copies? Hehe...this should be intressting.

* * *

Anne Maria starts to walk away, having the two notice.

"What are _you _going?" Dakota asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to start collecting!" She storms off.

"But you have _no _idea what could be out there! What if you-" She cuts herself off, then laughs darkly.

"Oh, don't worry, Dakota..._this _should be intressting. Since Chris probable set some stuff off in there, our revenge will be already set." Mike claims, then they laugh.

_***FLASH***_

Anne Maria looks around, finally spotting a pocket-watch.

"Ah-Ha! I knew I would find a-" A net underneath her brings her up, haivng her trapped above, on a branch.

"DAMN-IT!" She yells.

_***FLASH***_

As Mike and Dakota continue to walk among the trail to find the objects that were needed for the challenge to compleate, they both suddenly stop, hearing the screams and cursses of Anne Maria. Dakota looks amused, turning to face Mike, who smiles weakly, "Well...what do you know..." Was all Mike says, then laughs a little.

"Um...shouldn't we check it out; ya know, so we can mock her or something?" Dakota sugguested, making Mike glare at the blond.

"Are you saying that we should _help_ her? Dakota, I think that you should know better than to help the enemy," He exclaims.

"No, I'm not saying _that_! I just...you know...think that we should...well..." She was lost for words.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **Helping out Anne Maria would be, like, saving Draco from 'Harry Potter'. I'm just saying...you know...speaking for myself!

**Dakota: **I don't know why Mike's getting a little supisious about my idea to find Anne Maria. I'm not saying we should help her. All I know is that we should just at least find out where she is, so we can mock her; maybe even _trick _her into helping us.

* * *

Anne Maria struggles to get out of the net that she was trapped in. Not to long, she's spotted a hat, just sitting near a log, hidden in a leaf pile; she groans and tries to continues to get out of the net. Mike and Dakota reaches Anne Maria, then chuckles to themselves.

"Hey, Anne Maria, how's it _hanging_?" Mike asked, then laughs; Dakota joins in on the laughter, making Anne Maria as steaming as ever.

"Shut-up! I swear to God, I'll-" Anne Maria gets interupted by Dakota.

"Look," Dakota began, going over towards the leaves and picks up the hat. "I've found one of the five objects that we needed!" She then squeels with delight.

"Rad!" Mike exclaimed.

The two looks up at Anne Maria, starting to laugh and point at her as they walk away. Anne Maria gets mad- she starts to claw her way out of the net, landing on the ground saftly.

"That's it!" She'd snaped.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Anne Maria: **I'm gonna find those objects myself- I don't care how, but I will!

**Mike: **One down, and only four more to go!

**Dakota: **I can do this! Mike and I can do this!

**Izzy: *Being...Izzy...lol***

* * *

Mike and Dakota continues to go through the large area that was built for this challenge; but little did they know, Anne Maria snuck around them, darting across a brigde that was in front of them. The two gasps in surprise as Anne Maria was across the brigde, holding a saw that was lying on the ground.

"Not gonna get across, now are we?" She snickers as she starts sawing the brigde.

Now, the brigde was gone, and Anne Maria had seperated herself from Mike and Dakota between a large gap that was inbetween them.

Dakota glares with a groan- this wasn't so fun; never was, never will.

After the brigde was down, Anne Maria looks behind her, seeing a long table with tea pots and other things on it. She grins and does the 'loser sing' at Mike and Dakota before she rushes towards the table.

Mike growls in anger, "I can't believe this! Zoey gets voted off, and now Anne Maria's gonna find all four of the objects!" Dakota looks at Mike with concern; but she quickly caought sight of another rope brigde right next to the one that was cut down on the far left.

"Um...Mike, we could just go over towards that brigde, right?" She asked, pointing towards the other brigde.

Mike looks over towards the brigde, and sighs with relife and goes over towards that direction.

* * *

_***CONFESSINAL***_

**Mike: **Good thing that Dakota was able to find that other brigde- other wise, we'll be toast!

**Dakota: **Yeah...I'm helpful...

* * *

The long tea party table had dozens of tea pots, making Anne Maria mad. She looks through her list, "tea pot- with Cris Mclain symble on the bottom." is what it said.

Anne Maria screams in anger, "WHAT? HOW COME I'VE NEVER SAW THIS BEFORE?" She groans in frustration; this was going to be a long moment.

_***FLASH***_

Dakota walks across the brigde, followed by Mike, who's looking through the list again.

"It's now use," He began, getting mad. "We're never gonna find a card or a pocket-" He looks up at Dakota, who's holding a gold pocket watch.

"...watch..." Mike says surprised and speechless.

Dakota only giggles, "I know right? I've been finding two of our stuff,"

Mike just thought of something: He might get votted off if it's Dakota finding and holding the objects. Anne Maira's got one object; and chances were- Chris will cought him as zero objects. Mike reaches for the pocket watch, "Dakota...maybe I should hold one of them,"

The blond girl gives him a confused look, "Why?" She'd asked him.

"Because: If I don't find of hold at least one of our objects, I could get votted-out. I think it would be best if I-" Dakota hands him the hat.

"Keep the hat; I wanna hold the pocket watch, because it's gold and shinny!" She exclaims with a long and annoying squeel.

Mike laughs after rolling his eyes, and takes the hat.

_***FLASH***_

Anne Maria continues to look through the tea pots, groaning in anger.

"How am I gonna find it?" She yells in frustration.

FInally, she picks one up and finds it.

"Yes! Now I can find the other three!" She exclaims in excitment, feeling victorious.

"...I think you mean two, Anne Maria, because we've found two now!" Dakota claims as both she and Mike approch her.

Anne Maria looks mad, "So? As long as I get the last two, one of you will be gone!" With that, she darts out of there.

Dakota looks at Mike, who snickers. This makes Dakota laugh a little, "What's so funny, Mike?" She'd asked him, laughing to herself a little.

Mike looks at her, then holds up an object- a card deck. Dakota gasps in shock, "How did you-"

"I've picked it up when you wern't looking on our way here," She nods, then the two go after Anne Maria.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike:** Lucky that I've founded the one of the last two objects, because if Dakota gets this one last object- Anne Maria gets votted-off!

**Dakota: **I'll get this last object, then Anne Maria's gone!

**Anne Maria: **This is my win!

**Chris: *Uses the toilet, then sees the camera filming after ten seconds, screaming like a little girl***

**Chef: *Laughing, until Chris punches him***

* * *

The finale three arrives at a large tower, with a double-sided heart at the very top of it. Dakota and Anne Maria glares at each other as they start to climb it.

Mike watches from the bottom, praying that Dakota makes it, and not Anne Maira.

Anne Maria makes it to the first gap, and Dakota reaches it not to long after Maria does. Dakota gives Anne Maria the devil's glare, "GIve up now, Anne Maria! We both know who'll win!"

Dakota's remark makes Anne Maria scuff, along with a short laugh, "As if! Me- that's who'll win, not you!" She then picks up a rock, throwing it at Dakota, making her almost fall, bt catches the egde of the plate form that she was standing on.

Mike gasps in shock and starts howling things at her, "C'mon, Dakota, you can do this! Just duck if she throws anything else, okay?"

Dakota gulps and gets up, starting to cimb and races Anne Maria to the top.

Mike continues to watch, but finally, both girls makes it to the top at the same time. Anne Maria quickly snatches for the object, "I WIN!" She cheered.

Dakota growls, then runs up towards her, swinging a hard punch at the girl, who didn't see her throw that punch while she was doing a victory dance. As Anne Maria falls off of the tower, Dakota grabs the double-sided heart as it flew out Anne Maria's hand when she fell off the tower.

Anne Maria crashes into the ground, groaning in pain.

Chris and Chef arrives when Dakota climbs off the tower, walking with Mike towards where Anne Maria was.

"Well well, gues what..." Chris says, motioning towards Anne Maria, "You're out, Anne Maria!" Her eyes shot open wide.

"What? No, no, NO! WHY? I'VE GOTTEN THAT HEART BEFORE DAKOTA DID! Besides, there's only one more object left anyway."

Mike holds up the hat and card, as Dakota holds up the watch and heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anne Maria screams as she sees the objects that those two were holding.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Anne Maria:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ***Darth Vader comes in***

**Darth Vader: **Hey, that's my line! ***Anne Maria glares angerly at him***

* * *

Anne Maria, now in a body case, is seated in the lamozine as it drives away. Chris appers right next to Mike and Dakota, facing the camera.

"Mike, Dakota, our season five finalist! Who'll win the 1 million dollars? Find out, next time, on the very exciting season finally of Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER NEXT TIME! XD**

**That's right, who'll win? Well, you guys are gonna have to read my new poll.**

**CHECK OUT MY FINALE TWO POLL: "Who do you think will win Total Drama: Back In Action? Mike or Dakota?"**

**Vote NOW! :)**

**Until the finale, c ya! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hungry 4 Action?**

"Last time, on Total Drama..Back In Action,"

**_*FLASH*_**

"Our Alice In Wonderland theme went well for number of reasons: Anne Maria's rage, Mike's hunger for revenge, even Dakota not being a typical blond for once in her life. We even got Izzy to cameo for the challenge; and at the end, Anne Maria got the boot. Now the wait is finally over!"

_***FLASH*  
**_

Chris McClain shown on the Chris McClain ceremony stage, with the 1-million dollar case.

"That's right, people, time for the season 5 finally! Mike versus Dakota; who'll win this? Find out, right now! On Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

_***THEME SONG XD***_

_Dear mom & dad, I'm doing fine..._

_You guys are on my mind..._

_You ask me what I wanna be, and now I think the answer's plain to see..._

_I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS..._

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day..._

_CAUSE I WANNA BEEEE FAMOUS!_

_NAH nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah..._

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!_

_(whistling)_

* * *

Today was the finale day of Total Drama Back In Action, and Mike and Dakota were nervous about it. Why? Because for one good reason: Chris McClain is the reason for _**ALL** _pain! Especially if it's the season finally. After what the two saw in the finale last season, it was crystal clear to them both that this season finally must be pretty dangerous. Other than that, Chris had other plans.

Chris walks into the tent, giving his usual sheepish grin at the camera. "Before we start today's finale, I've had our finale two take a brief moment in the confessional. Let's see what they have to say about this season, and their chances for the million dollar prize,"

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **Wow! I can't believe that I've made it into the finale two! If I don't win, meh, no biggie; I could always try for the finale two next season- if there is one, of course...

**Dakota: **YAY! Daddy! You were right! I _can _accomplish anything I set my mind to..._anything_...

**Mike: **_IF _I win, I'm gonna use the money and spend it on me and Zoey- Collage, a house, everything to start a life together; right after we finish high school!

**Dakota: **When I win the money, I'm going to use it on my actress career, or save it for the future!

**Mike: **I dunno; this season was...eh...okay, I guess. But the one thing that made me upset was that Anne Maria got Zoey eliminated, and Zoey relieving that she doesn't want an engagement yet- though I totally understand why she didn't want to be engaged yet- it just makes me upset that she was gone. All well, she'll be supporting me today!

**Dakota: **I say this season was better good to me than last season! Why? Because of the following: I'm no longer a monster, my looks and hair are back, I've made it into the finale two, and now that I'm in the finale two...I have one more chance at the big-ones!

**Mike: **People? Well...

**Dakota: **The people were-

**Mike: **Silent **(B)**

**Dakota: **Weird **(Dawn)**

**Mike: **Bitchy **(Anne Maria)**

**Dakota: **Talkative **(Stacie)**

**Mike: **Gamer **(Sam)****  
**

**Dakota: **Annoying **(Lightning) ****  
**

**Mike: **Smart** (Cameron)  
**

**Dakota: **Tuff** (Jo)  
**

**Mike: **Beautiful** (Zoey)  
**

**Dakota:** Ok... **(Brick) ****  
**

**Mike: **And a complete douche bag! **(Scott)****  
**

**Dakota: **But...other than that...I have a shot!

**Mike: **I have a chance!

**Dakota: **I,

**Mike: **Believe,

**Dakota: **I,

**Mike: **Can,**  
**

**Dakota & Mike *SPLIT SCREEN*: **WIN!

* * *

After the confessionals, Mike and Dakota was riding in a limo with Chris, while they were heading to their very last movie challenge. About 20 minutes later, the limo stops, and Chef- who's currently in a sparkly pink dress that he always wears- opens the door, letting Chris, Mike, and Dakota out.**  
**

Every loser from the season was sitting in booths that were on each side of the large area that they were in.

On the left side of the area was a stand with a large poster of Mike above of it. And his supporters are: Zoey (obviously), Brick, Cameron, Anne Maria, Dawn, and B.

The right side showed Dakota's large poster, along with her supporters. Her supporters where: Sam (obviously), Jo, Stacie, Lightning, and finally, Scott- who was still in his machine.

Chef gets on the stage that was in between the two stands, along with Chris. Both Mike and Dakota stands in front of the stage, while their supporters was cheering them on. Chris takes the microphone; he then says, "Our finale challenge for this season...is the Hunger Games- which, apparently, has nothing to do with food at all,"

Mike and Dakota exchange looks. "Um...how come we didn't just do this challenge in the beginning of this season? There needs to be more than two of us for the Hunger Games, ya know!" Mike protested. Dakota looks nervously at Chris, "We're gonna kill each other?!" She'd asked in horror.

Chris shakes his head.

"No! Of course not! The network wouldn't let me- that's illegal. But you two _will _be using paint ball guns from the third challenge that we've had this season-" Stacie interrupted Chris.

"Yeah! My Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Not So Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle Rob, yeah, he invented-" Jo slaps her from behind the back of the head.

"SHUT-UP!" Jo snaps at her.

Chris looks annoyed before he speaks again, "...As I was saying...You- Mike and Dakota- will be given a paintball gun, while your supporters- these loser who are sitting in these booths- will help you navigate through the woods, or set-up and activate some traps. Who ever shoots the other finale two-est, will be crowned the champieon of Total Drama..Back In Action, and will be given..." Chris holds up and opens a silver brief case. "One...Million...DOLLARS!"

Mike and Dakota eyes on the brief case.

Chef then heads down towards the finale two and gives them a bullet vest, goggles, and a paintball gun.

"Time...for the finale challenge...to begin!" Chris announces.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **I got this one in the bag!

**Dakota: **At least we're getting some help! I don't wanna be alone in the woods! And besides, Mike and I are the finale two- we're offically enemies.

**Zoey: **Go Mike, GO!

**Anne Maria: **I know what you all are thinking...and yes...I know, why would I be supporting Mike, if he's chosen Zoey over me? Why would I be supporting him if he's one of the main reasons why I'm not a finale two competitor? And _why_ am I feeling awful for everything that's happened this season? After I got eleminated, I was able to take some time to think about all my actions that I've caused this season. I wasn't very nice- I was the "new Heather/Alejandro"! But all of that's gonna change, right after I talk to _everyone, _right after this challenge's over, okay?

* * *

The count down had began, the horn blew, and now Mike and his team was running some where into the woods; Dakota and hers just ran the opposite side.

They were all gonna plan.

_***FLASH***_

Dakota and her team finally stops and rest right next to a calm lake. After places her paintball gun on a rock, Dakota sits down next to it, listening to some of the ides that her "team" was offering her.

"I think you should attack from behind, Dakota. There's targets on the back side of the vest to, ya know." Sam intends.

Jo rolls her eyes. "Bullshit! She should jump down from a tree, and go crazy with the paint-balls. That's how we do it back at home!"

Stacie steps up to Dakota, in front of Jo.

"No, you should climb to a high area, and use your paintball gun as a sniper and hit him. Yeah, my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt Danie invented sniper guns, yeah. Also, my Great-Great-Great-Great-" Jo slaps her again.

_***FLASH***_

Mike sits down in the lovely meadow. His "team" sits along side with him; it was for sure that this was going to be a very exciting challenge for the end of this season.

"Oh Mike! I believe that you should hide in the water by a lake- it'll be a great way to ambush Dakota!" Anne Maria claims.

Mike and Zoey looks at Anne Maria, not for sure what to say. The multiple teen sighs as he lifts his gun a little, then lowers it. "Thanks Anne Maria, but I don't think I'll want to get all wet today. But I will, we will, think of something," He looks over at Cameron, who's having a simple chat with Brick.

"Cam! Any suggestions buddy?" Mike asked the small nerd.

Cameron looks at Mike, pushing his glasses on his nose a little. He was thinking...of a plan. "Well...you _could _just maybe...no, _that'll never _work!" He says, kicking a rock into the woods from behind them.

They all got looks on their faces, mostly Dawn.

"Your aura says it won't work, but I know that Mike will be able to succeed in that,"

"What is it?" Mike asked, sounding a little bit worried.

Dawn turns to him with that usually look om her face, "You will billed a bi-plan and fly in the sky, attacking from above." His eyes widen.

"What? No! That never happened in the Hunger Games! Chris wouldn't-"

"Oh yes we would! Anything to get more ratings and to end this challenge, is acceptable! Just don't kill anyone! McClain, out!" Chris calls-out from the base where the stage was at.

Mike looks over at his friends, "Guess we're building a plane."

Zoey stands up. "You guys are building, _I'm _gonna go and set traps so that they can't get to us! Cam! I'll need your help!" Cameron nods and gets up, walking away from her.

Anne Maria smiles hopefully.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Anne Maria: **I'll start with Zoey; maybe I can earn her trust!

* * *

"Wait!" Anne Maria calls out, rushing towards the two.

Both Zoey and Cameron stare at the Jersey girl. "Can I come along? I'm a tough girl, maybe I could be an assistance?" Zoey glares at her.

"What? Why would I let you help me; after everything that you've caused? You made me _crash _into a wall, just for Mike- my boyfriend!" Anne Maria looks down with shame.

"I-I'm truly sorry, R- I mean...Zoey. I was...well..._stupid_," Cam raises an eyebrow.

"Stupid? More like-" Zoey covers his mouth.

"Look, Anne Maria, I appreciate the offer. But...if you can be a good help, maybe I can...well..._trust _you now...I guess..." Anne Maria's eyes lit-up with joy.

"Really? Oh thanks Zoey! Let's go!" She starts to dash into the woods, with Zoey and Cameron following from behind.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Zoey: **I don't trust her...not yet...

**Cameron: **What's Anne Maria's deal? Why is she acting all nice all of the sudden?

**Mike: **Okay, so apparently, we're building a plane...this as no relatedness towards the Hunger Games at all!

* * *

Dakota was walking through the wilderness, with her team from behind. Scott beeped a couple of times, and the others would try and not to laugh at him. Lightning was bitching about how he's a great leader and all, Stacie was talking about her family, and Jo was getting annoyed from all of this.

With one look around the area, Dakota had a bad feeling about this.

"Guys," She says, stopping and turning around. "Maybe this is a bad idea; shouldn't we all just stay put where we where, and just hide there for when they come to us, we'll-" Jo quickly covers her mouth.

"Shhh! You hear that?" They all look around.

The team quietly goes over towards some bushes, peeking out of them, seeing Mike and his team...doing what?

"This plane is gonna be awesome! Maybe we should drop melons on Chris or something after you use this to take Dakota out, Mike!" Brick says, hammering in some more nails.

Jo glares, then turns to Dakota.

_***FLASH***_

Dakota and her team were finally back at where they were.

"I don't believe this! They're gonna use a bi-plane?" Jo exclaimed in anger.

"Maybe we should do something like that?" Sam asked.

They all stared at each other for a brief moment.

Jo grins, so does Lightning, "Yeah!" They both said.

_***FLASH***_

Chris and Chef continues to watch as the two teams start to build whatever it was they are building. Chris turns to the camera.

"We'll be right back, with more of this season's finally, on Total..Drama..Back In Action!"

* * *

_***COMMERCIAL***_

* * *

"Welcome Back," Chris says as the camera shines on him again. "During the break, our finale two had successfully finished building whatever it was they're building. Even though it has _**NOTHING**_ to do with the Hunger Games, it's still cool. It's also my show, so I can do whatever the hell I want and get away from it!" He laughs to himself.

Chef rolls his eyes and looks at the camera.

"Why don't we go back to the arena, and see how this season will go down, huh?" Chef snickers a little.

**_*FLASH*_**

Mike and Dakota's helpers walks towards the center area of the whole arena- where they've started. They glare and smile with a sicking grin at each other.

"Where's "Multiple Mike The Loser"?" Lightning calls out from the other side.

Zoey glares at the African American Jock.

"I dunno, where's _your _tribute, you jar head?" Mike's team snickers a little.

Just then, a bie plane rolls in the meadow grass. Mike.

Everyone watches in awe.

Then, Dakota enters...in a _Mec Suit_!

Mike's team gasps a little.

"Where did they get a mec suit?" Cameron wondered.

Jo glares with a victorious grin at the bubble boy, "We've built it. Now, Dakota, atta-"

She was interrupted, when a duck mother and her ducklings start to cross the path, with Lindsay and Tyler following them. "Awww! Aren't they so cute, Tyler?" Squealed Lindsay.

Tyler shrugs as they continue to walk. "Yeah...they're something..."

The others continues to watch them all pass by; and once that was done, Jo looks at Dakota again.

"O...Kay...um...Dakota, ATTACK!" She shouts, pointing at Mike, who's trying to get the plane to start flying.

Dakota gulps. "I'm so sorry Mike..." She whispers to herself.

Mike looks up as Dakota runs towards him in the mec suit. Finally, Mike had gotten the plane to get in the air, causing Dakota to start firing missiles at him.

The others watch in horror and excitement, as Mike dodges the missiles and flies the plane. Mike then lowers the plane down, firing bullets at the mec suit, which made Dakota scream.

"Oh God!" She exclaims, then glares at him. "Oh! You're gonna pay for that!"

And with that, she used the suit's strength to jump high in the air, then slams Mike's plane. Zoey gasps as she watches his plane falling in a rapped speed towards the ground.

"Eject, Mike, _**EJECT**_!" Cameron shouts at the top of his lungs.

Mike heard what the bubble boy was saying, and ejects. The plane crashes straight after he does so.

Dakota glares at him, the ejects herself out of the mec suit, right after the plane exploded in the ground. The others flea into the woods, watching in the safety from behind the bushes.

Mike gets out his paintball gun, so does Dakota, and they start to fire at each other, both able to dodged. Dakota then uses the speed that she didn't know she had, and rushes to the behind of Mike's back.

Mike quickly turns around; Dakota fires, and Mike ducks, then fires at her- she ducks.

It continues to go on like this, until-

Jo glares, and sees Scott. She smirks and grabs hold on the little robot, "Try not to get in even bigger trouble, hun." she jokes evily, before she pushes forcefully, making Scott beep multiple times as he's wheeling towards the two.

Zoey sees Scott wheeling at a fast pace towards Mike from behind, and yells, "Mike! Look out!"

"What?" He calls, turning around, and dodges Scott.

"Few! That was a close-" Mike gets interrupted, when Dakota fires her gun, making Mike fall down. Hard.

"One! I won!" Dakota exclaims.

Her team cheers as they rush towards her.

Chris and Chef approach them.

"Congratulations! Dakota! You're season 5's champion!" Chris exclaims, opening the brief case that held her newly wealth- 1 Million Dollars!

"YAY!" She squeals, taking the brief case.

During all the commotion, Zoey rushes toward Mike's aid. She gently places an arm on him; he smiles weakly at her as he opens his eyes a little. "Z-Zoey..." She kisses him.

"Oh Mike, that was amazing!" She says, happy.

Mike's smile turns into a weak frown, "But I didn't win the money for us." She kisses him again. "Mike...I don't care about that stupid money! I only care that we don't have to worry about the game anymore. You've tried, and that's what really matters." He smiles and brings her into a passionate kiss. Another make-out session.

* * *

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

**Mike: **I may have not won the money. Again. But I've still got the most important treasure in my whole life: Zoey!

**Dakota: *Squeals while bouncing the brief case in her lap*** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! I've won the money! I've won the money! _**I'VE WON THE FUCKING MONEY!**_

* * *

Anne Maria stands up on the mec suit's rubble.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" She calls.

They all look at her.

She then takes a deep long sigh.

"Look...I know that I've been very mean this season- The New Heather. But I don't want that. I was just mad and bitchy! I know that it was so wrong for me to do that and all, so I wanna make it up," She reaches into her pocket, and throws some hundred dollar bills on the grass, making everyone pick one up. "These are real hundred dollar bills- each of you can do something for your life. Can you all ever forgive me...friends?" She asked.

They all took a nice long look at her, before they all nod. Anne Maria smiles with joy.

"Enough muss!" Chris exclaims, then faces the camera. "If you though this season was good; just wait until...you've guessed it: Season 6! Baby! Yeah!"

The others gasps, making Chris smile sheepishly, turning to the cast.

"Y-Y-You mean...we all_ still _have a shot...at winning 1 million dollars?!" Brick asked.

Chris nods. The other cheered.

While they were cheering, Chris turns to face the camera.

"13 competitors...or _is it_? One show. One chance. And...the return...of the jet! Haha! Stay tuned! For next season will be called: Total...Drama...World's Revenge!"

The camera fads away.

* * *

**FINALLY! THE STORIES OVER! LOL XD**

**If u wanted Mike 2 win, don't worry, who says he won't get a second chance next season, my sequel 2 this. If u want 1, which is why I'll have a new poll on that! XD  
**

**Next season will contain 3 of my Total Drama OC's, and 2 of them r main leads in my stop-motion movie film idea 4 my future! :)  
**

**Until "Total Drama: World's Revenge", PLEASE vote on the new poll: _"Do u want a sequel 2 TDBIA"? "Yes- It'll be awesome!" or "No- It'll Suck!"_ (U're considered an ass, if u dont want a sequel! LOLZ! XD  
**

**Until then, BYE! ^^  
**

**~Fanwriter9~  
**


End file.
